


The Ties That Bind

by Edele Lane (Edyn04)



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: 8.2 spoilers, Allies To Lovers, Angst, Blizzard sucks at writing Sylvanas, Blizzard sucks at writing a lot of things actually, Canon Related, Enemies to Allies, F/F, Fuck 8.1.5, Gen, I’m Horde but I love Jaina so fucking much, Post-B.O.D., Referenced Past Relationships, Sexual Content, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-05-20 12:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19376914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edyn04/pseuds/Edele%20Lane
Summary: Contains spoilers for 8.2 canon events. This is my attempt at trying to figure out exactly what Blizz is trying to do with Sylvanas.Sylvanas has a plan... a good plan. A plan that will save the lives of all and secure Azeroth's future. Whether she’ll be able to put it into motion falls on the shoulders of the Horde and Alliance.This summary is terrible, but if I’m even remotely specific, I’ll ruin the surprises I have in store.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so with 8.2 finally off the PTR and on live servers, I wanted to go ahead and post the first chapter of a little story I’ve been working on the past couple of weeks or so.
> 
> I’ve had some ideas floating around in my head that I wanted to explore because I don’t really trust Blizzard to bring this story to a good conclusion.
> 
> If you’ve read my other stuff, you know I love Sylvanas and Jaina, so you’ll likely never see me write either one of them as evil, just misunderstood or morally grey at the worst. You also know I enjoy playing around with the canon and putting my own twist on it, which is what you’ll find here as well.
> 
> I don’t necessarily want Blizz to tie BfA up in a pretty bow, but we certainly deserve better than what we currently have. I will say, though, that the cinematic I watched today after reaching the prerequisites to do the quest/scenario that prompts it was fucking beautiful and I cried watching it (and then again on Youtube). It was everything I was hoping for and more, and I’m actually excited for what’s to come. This is Blizzard, though, so I’m terrified I’m getting excited for what will ultimately be a letdown.
> 
> Speaking of the cinematic, I wrote this chapter about a week ago and then kept editing it up until last night when I felt like it was good to go, so watching the cinematic this morning was such a treat.
> 
> Anyway, enough of my rambling, this story is going to deal with the answers we want, but Blizz has yet to give us, so hopefully I do well with this. The story is pretty focused on key aspects, so the length will probably be closer to my earlier stories (How It Ends, etc.), vs my 8-9k per chapter stories I’ve been writing.
> 
> I have most of the story written, but I’ve been jumping around a lot and writing it out of order, so it may take a bit to get it all finished and posted. Hopefully this first chapter is enough to make you want more.
> 
> I do want to say that although this is tagged as Sylvaina, you shouldn’t expect the kind of Sylvaina found in my other stories. It’s going to be minor, but possibly show up more heavily in a sequel, if I write one, or add on to the ending that I’ve already written.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the first chapter. Hit me with your feedback, I’m very curious to see how people react to this.
> 
>  **Edit (8/2/19)** : With the story completed, I just want to note that it took a pretty different form than what I originally had in mind, especially in regards to the Sylvaina. It’s still a slow burn, but it’s not really minor, as I initially thought it would be. Also, relatively early on, I think you can tell where it’s going, with how the two interact. I’m still going to keep the above note intact just to represent that I had a different vision initially and the story just kind of grabbed me and ran and it turned out a fair bit differently than I originally planned. It’s pretty fun when that happens, actually. :D

“I’ll get us out of here,” Jaina Proudmoore declared, once the crystals were down and Sylvanas Windrunner’s forces had been defeated. “Stand close to me.”

Mathias Shaw, Baine Bloodhoof, Varok Saurfang, and Go’el moved next to Jaina and she cast a protective bubble around them as she teleported the group out of Orgrimmar’s underhold, landing near Razor Hill’s inn.

The Alliance and Horde had both briefly taken a rest from discovering Nazjatar and Queen Azshara’s secrets when they had discovered that Sylvanas intended to execute Baine. Suddenly, Azshara was less important, at least for the time being...

Jaina breathed heavily from exertion and took a moment to collect herself while her companions exhaled sighs of relief.

“All right,” said Shaw, dusting off his armor, “we’ve done what we came here to do. Time for us to depart, Lady Proudmoore.” He sounded irritated and impatient.

“Go without me,” she said. “I’ll meet you back in Stormwind, Spymaster.” She cast a portal for him.

Shaw eyed her warily. “I—“ He sighed and shook his head, moving to the portal. Over his shoulder, he said, “See you soon,” and stepped through.

Go’el put steady hands on Baine and Saurfang’s massive shoulders. “Go without me as well. I’ll meet you later.”

Baine nodded his understanding, but Saurfang was reluctant to leave. He growled slightly and Baine clapped him on the back. “Let us depart, friend.”

Saurfang frowned, then softened a little and nodded. His eyes met Jaina’s and they shared respectful nods. He began using his hearthstone as Baine walked over to Jaina. He stood taller than her by at least a foot, but she felt comforted by his presence.

Jaina stepped closer to him, her blue eyes shining in the relative darkness. A sliver of a moon was out and there were almost no stars.

The smallest, most tentative smile appeared on Baine’s face and he reached his hands, palm up, out to Jaina. Softening, Jaina placed her own in his and held on tight. He bent and kissed both of her hands.

“Lady Jaina,” he began, his voice thick with emotion, “words cannot express my gratitude for your help in freeing me from Sylvanas. I will forever be in your debt.”

Jaina smiled up at him and lightly shook her head. “After what you did for Derek and what you did for me at Theramore, if either of us is in anyone’s debt, I’m in yours.”

Baine just smiled and said, “I hope, that when all of this is over, and Sylvanas has been brought to justice, we’ll be able to meet again, on happier terms.”

“So do I,” Jaina said, a soft sigh on her lips.

Baine kissed her hands again, then cast his hearthstone and, with quick nods to Jaina and Go’el, departed.

Go’el absently kicked a patch of dirt, unknowingly aiming it at one of Jaina’s boots.

“Hm,” she murmured, “guess I’ll have to wash these.”

Go’el looked up, confused, then he realized. “I’m sorry, it wasn’t intentional.”

Jaina felt a teasing smirk cross her lips. “It’s going to cost you,” she said, smiling now.

“Oh?” Go’el asked with a slow smile, casually folding his muscled arms behind his back and stepping towards her. “What’s the going rate on dirt removal from a boot?”

Jaina pretended to consider for a moment. “How about a mug of ale and some conversation?”

Go’el nodded and replied, “Sounds reasonable.”

Jaina smiled, saying, “That settles it.”

“Coming right up,” Go’el said, disappearing into the inn.

Jaina’s smile faded. She and Go’el had not spoken in years. Seeing him again during Baine’s rescue, working with him as she had done years before made her nervous. She wondered if this reunion was temporary, wondered if they would ever meet again once they parted ways. Even considering everything, being around him again felt natural, comfortable.

She missed him.

She missed their talks before Theramore fell, missed working with him, missed having a connection to him and the Horde that was not based on hatred and sorrow.

Everything was so different, the Alliance and the Horde had only recently fought one another and she had barely managed to escape with her life. She and her allies had also managed to accomplish the exact opposite of what they hoped by killing King Rastakhan. Instead of dealing a crippling blow to the partnership between the Zandalari and the Horde, they had further strengthened the two groups’ ties to one another.

They had also chosen not to move in on their military victory of decimating the Zandalari fleet after Rastakhan’s death. The war could have been over quickly, but at what cost? There was nothing honorable about most actions that had been taken in the war so far, and moving on the devastated Zandalari queen and her subjects would not have been remotely honorable.

Baine and Saurfang had both spoken of honor, had both alluded to Sylvanas acting without any. Jaina had once believed the Horde to be honorable when they were under Go’el’s leadership. If Baine and Saurfang’s reactions to what Sylvanas had done were any indication, they still were.

The Alliance and Horde had already found common ground. If Saurfang’s plans could take hold, if the Banshee Queen could be captured and imprisoned, perhaps things could change. Jaina knew they would not go back to how they were before Theramore, but both factions may be able to forge something new, something long-lasting, something real.

She clenched her fists and her shoulders tensed. She was impatient and unhappy. She wished the changes could happen now, immediately. She wanted to stop feeling hatred towards the Horde and being influenced and guided by that hate. She breathed unsteadily, closing her eyes against quick tears.

“Jaina?”

Go’el’s kind, calm voice broke Jaina out of her thoughts and she unclenched her fists, letting her hands drop to her sides. She breathed deeply, her eyes still closed, feeling the tension coursing through her begin to fade.

She turned to him and forced a smile at his concerned expression. “I... just wish things were different,” she said quietly.

If it was possible, Go’el softened further as he handed her a mug filled to the brim. “As do I.” The powerful muscles in his chest contracted as he took a deep breath and sighed heavily.

“How do we change things?” Jaina asked. “It seemed as though we may have been close to finding peace when the Legion invaded. I... wish I had been there. I should have been.”

Go’el shook his head. “No one faulted you for needing time away, for needing distance from the Horde.”

Jaina nodded. “Vol’jin had sent me such a kind note before. He understood. And then he was gone so fast.”

“Sylvanas tried to save him,” Go’el said, just above a whisper.

“What happened to her?” Jaina asked suddenly. “She was a hero, once. A respected leader, in life _and_ death. Why would she destroy Teldrassil?”

Go’el looked down and sipped his ale. “I could not tell you. She... was always a strong willed woman. I don’t know what would have made her do this.”

“It’s not just this,” Jaina pointed out, “when Anduin and Calia arranged with Sylvanas for the Forsaken to meet with their families, she slaughtered her own people because they wanted to be together again.” Jaina gripped her mug tightly, her knuckles turning white. “She killed her own people and killed Calia, but Calia was brought back as someone entirely new.”

Go’el looked at the liquid in his mug and heaved a sigh. “I cannot explain Sylvanas’ actions, Jaina. What I can do, is assist in ensuring that she is not able to cause any more lasting damage.”

“I’m relieved to hear you say that,” Jaina said softly. “I... wasn’t sure if Baine and Saurfang would be able to lead a revolution on their own, but with your help, I think they definitely stand a chance.”

“It means a great deal to me that you can believe in the Horde.”

Jaina bit her lip and looked into Go’el’s kind, tired eyes. “I want to,” she whispered truthfully, “a part of me always has. But it’s hard to believe when Garrosh can drop a bomb on one city and Sylvanas can burn another.” Her voice began to waver and she inhaled sharply, trying to keep her composure.

Go’el looked at the troubled mage, inwardly struggling with how to react and if he should approach her. The ties between the Horde and the Alliance were currently tenuous at best, and any small action by either side could destroy their chance at bringing down Sylvanas.

It had been years since he had even seen Jaina, longer still since they had talked as confidants, friends. He sighed gently and downed the rest of his ale, setting his mug on the ground. He tentatively walked towards Jaina, regarding her as she held her own mug, still full to the brim, in hands that shook slightly.

When he reached her, he carefully extracted the mug from her hands and set it down next to his empty one. She looked up at him wearily, her eyes exhausted and filled with sadness. Go’el extended strong, powerful arms and pulled her to him.

Jaina was uneasy at first, she and Go’el had not been close or even friends in some time. She knew the Alliance was not terribly comfortable with the idea of working with the Horde again and would probably be even less thrilled that Go’el had decided to, at least for now, abandon being neutral to be a part of the Horde again.

But, as his arms went around her, she felt her inner conflicts and worries begin to dissipate. The Alliance did not need to know what did not actively concern them and Jaina did not think they needed to know that she and Go’el might be renewing their old friendship.

She rested her head against his broad chest and wrapped her arms around him. She felt him sigh softly, his chin resting comfortably atop her head.

It would take time, but they would make Sylvanas answer for her crimes. After the Banshee Queen had been dealt with, there would be time to discuss next steps, discuss peace or something close to it between their respective factions.

It was something to look forward to, something happy, something good. There was still so much to do, however. They had to actually find Sylvanas, for a start, and she would not be easily found.

Jaina had a sobering thought and she pulled back, looking up at Go’el. “What about Aggra? Your family?” she asked worriedly. “This is going to be dangerous, we might not all come back from this, especially if Sylvanas leads us into a trap, and she just may, at that.”

Go’el gave her an almost imperceptible nod. “Aggra and the kids are safe. No harm will come to them.”

Jaina chewed on her lip and asked, “What about you?”

Go’el smiled kindly. “If I don’t survive, but we succeed, I’ll know I’ve served my purpose.”

“That’s... depressing,” Jaina sighed.

Chuckling, Go’el patted her shoulder. “We’re made of strong stuff, Jaina. You, Baine, Varok, and I are all very stubborn. We won’t go down easily, if at all.”

Jaina allowed herself a small smile. “You’re right.”

“Mhm,” Go’el hummed, smiling.

Jaina relaxed, feeling more confident. Her thoughts turned to Sylvanas. The banshee had, in fact, been a hero, but not anymore. Was there even a shred of the old Sylvanas left? Or had she changed too much in the years since her death by Arthas to even be close to who she used to be?

“What are you thinking about, Jaina?” Go’el asked gently.

“‘Who,’” she said, almost absently. “I’m thinking about Sylvanas.”

Go’el stiffened a bit. Sylvanas was the second corrupt warchief the Horde had seen in a few short years. He had taken responsibility for Garrosh, but he could not explain Sylvanas. None of what she had done made sense.

What had made Vol’jin choose Sylvanas? Choose her over Baine? Saurfang? Even Lor’themar? Perhaps they would never find out, perhaps there was no real answer.

He knelt down and scooped up Jaina’s mug, handing it to her. She accepted it as he said, “Drink some. It’ll make you feel better, at least for a short while.”

She smiled a bit as he gave her a friendly grin and she raised the mug to her lips, drinking deeply. She lowered the mug and took a breath, then closed her eyes and downed the rest. She opened her eyes to find Go’el looking at her, his eyes wide.

“I could go for another, actually.”

“I’ll be right back,” Go’el said, grabbing both mugs and heading inside.

Jaina sat down on a bench outside the inn, leaning back against the wall, closing her eyes out of exhaustion. Go’el returned shortly after, taking a seat beside her and giving her back her mug. They both took long drinks, then sat in a companionable silence for a time.

“Can I... talk to you about something?” Jaina’s voice, nervous and quiet, broke the silence.

“Anything.” He was calm, his tone reassuring.

“I...” She paused, uncertain how to broach the subject she wished to discuss. “One of the last times we spoke, we talked about relationships.”

“Mhm,” he murmured, recalling the conversation. “You told me you were better at choosing friends than partners.”

Jaina chuckled bitterly at the memory. “I did, and I feel like it’s still true, but there’s more to it.” He turned to look at her and she continued, “I feel like I’m destined to sabotage any good relationship I’m lucky enough to be in. I did it with Kalec and he’s an incredible man. I’m afraid to try another relationship or even see if there’s still something between Kalec and me.”

Go’el took another long drink, considering Jaina’s words. “You talked earlier about wishing you had been there during the Legion invasion. Does that have anything to do with Kalecgos?”

“Yes. I didn’t want the Horde back in Dalaran. I was so angry and resentful and I couldn’t move past any of it. Kalec just wanted me to heal, to get better.” Her lower lip trembled as she whispered, “I couldn’t. I couldn’t move past any of it, and I still can’t. We decimated the Zandalari fleet, we killed King Rastakhan, and I only reined myself in just enough to not finish destroying the Zandalari altogether.”

Go’el stayed silent, thinking about what she had said, and it saddened him to hear the uncertainty and regret in her voice. She was no longer the idealistic woman he had once known. She had changed considerably, she was fueled by negative thoughts and feelings and it hurt him to hear the words tumbling from her mouth.

“I don’t know what to do,” she said weakly, her voice devoid of any confidence or hope. She drank some more ale as she waited, deeply nervous, for Go’el to respond.

“I think you’re capable of anything you wish, Jaina,” he said finally. “But, you have to believe you can change and you have to want it.”

“I... I want to,” she said honestly. “I’m just terrified of the person I’ve become. Sometimes I feel like I’m too far gone.” She swallowed hard and said, “Maybe I’m like Garrosh and Sylvanas, beyond redemption.”

Go’el turned to her then, looking her in the eye. His voice was firm when he spoke. “You are not Garrosh, you are not Sylvanas. You are Jaina Proudmoore and one of your best attributes has been believing in others.” He gave her a kind smile. “You just need to believe in yourself the way you believe in everyone else.”

Jaina breathed shakily, tilting her head slightly, returning Go’el’s smile. “I’ll try.”

Go’el patted her leg and finished his ale. Jaina raised her mug and took a long drink. She looked down at her lap.

“You all right?”

Jaina started to nod, then shook her head slightly. “I’ve just been... very lonely. I’ve just needed to talk to someone and, I don’t really have anyone.”

Go’el nodded his understanding. “I’m here now,” he told her. “After all is said and done, I’ll probably return home, if it’s safe, and you’ll always be welcome.”

“Where’s ‘home’?”

“Nagrand. Just a small place, away from everything.”

“Okay,” Jaina said. “If I’m still here when this is all over, I’ll swing by.”

“Aggra and the kids will love that.”

Jaina felt at ease for the first time in a while, even amidst the ongoing war and the threat of Sylvanas. She was able to see Go’el again and now had a standing invitation to visit him and his family once everything had settled down. She had also gotten to speak with him, as she had years before, and it almost felt as though no time had passed at all.

They were silent again for a while. Jaina finished her ale, feeling happy and light from having drank two full mugs.

“Hey,” she whispered, nudging his shoulder with hers.

“Hey,” Go’el whispered back, returning the nudge.

“I hate that this is the way we had to meet again, that it couldn’t have happened under better circumstances, but I’m happy that it happened at all.” Her voice was soft and full of emotion and she had to take a deep breath to prevent herself from crying.

Go’el was nearly moved to tears himself as he said, “Me too, my friend, me too.”

She reached for his free hand with her own, placing it on top of his. She leaned on his shoulder and they looked to the sky, watching the few stars that twinkled brightly, as though they were full of hope, in the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things start getting a biiiiiiiit interesting...

Sylvanas Windrunner sat in a small shack, in a wooden chair next to a bed. She sat staring at the wall with her hand near her face, fingers absently running along her jaw.

Nathanos Blightcaller stood in the doorway of the bedroom. “They were successful, my lady, as you predicted.”

Sylvanas nodded. Of course they had been, she did not expect otherwise. Everything was happening as it needed to be.

“Saurfang was there, as was the lady Proudmoore and Mathias Shaw.”

“Mm,” Sylvanas hummed, “as expected.”

Nathanos cleared his throat and Sylvanas turned to him. “Thrall was also amongst them.”

Sylvanas turned away, digging her claws into her thigh. “Thank you,” she gritted.

“Of course, my lady. Is there anything else I can do for you?” he asked.

Sylvanas did not answer. She was troubled and she knew Nathanos knew it. She also knew he would not press her if she did not want to speak. She mentally thanked him for being understanding and for nearly always knowing what she needed from him.

Thoughts, terrible ones, ran through her head now as they always did, multiple times a day, every day. Outwardly, she made efforts to remain stoic, even show a pleasant, if cocky, demeanor when the situation called for it.

When she was alone or with Nathanos, however, she let the facade fall, let her true feelings come through.

She had burned Teldrassil to the ground and not a day went by where she did not regret her actions, regret acting so rashly. She knew nothing she did, nothing she was planning to do, would absolve her of her guilt.

Still, she had a plan.

It was an important plan, one that she had been putting together for months with an unlikely ally, someone determined to save the world.

The finishing touches were being put on the plan when the key to their success had dropped into Sylvanas’ lap, brought to her by her champions after they had vanquished Uu’nat.

A dagger that had once held Xal’atath, an artifact that had lost its power and was only now getting it back. Sylvanas had not expected such a bizarre turn of events. She had heard a voice in her head months ago, a voice telling her that she was important, that she would be the savior Azeroth needed.

She had ignored the voice at first. It had felt like a trick, or a dream. A nightmare, perhaps.

The voice was persistent, speaking to her of an old god, one that would destroy all of Azeroth if he were to be unleashed. Sylvanas had taken notice, then, and she followed the voice as it led her underneath Orgrimmar.

Sylvanas had shivered, being down in the underhold again. She was building weapons in the space, but she rarely ventured down to see their progress and relied on reports instead.

It was late and the goblins working on the war machines had cleared out and headed home.

Sylvanas was alone.

“All right,” she had said, throwing her hands in the air, “I’m here. Who are you and what is it that you want from me?”

“Patience, Lady Windrunner,” the voice had said.

Sylvanas had scowled and responded icily, “I’m out of patience. This war... has not gone the way I expected or hoped.”

“There’s more at play, more that has not been revealed, but will be soon enough.”

Sylvanas had nearly drawn her bow out of frustration and impatience. But what would a bow, even affected by banshee abilities such as hers, be able to do against a disembodied voice?

Instead, she had sighed and knelt down, absently drawing lines on the dusty floor with her fingertips. She had looked up after a few moments, glancing about the area, and asked patiently, “Can you, at the very least, tell me who you are? Or perhaps, give me a clue?”

“I am an Eternal.”

Sylvanas had froze and swallowed uncomfortably. She wondered if the thought that had just come to her could possibly be true.

Was this Eternal the voice who had spoken to Vol’jin? The one who had told him to name her warchief?

“Are you...” Sylvanas had stopped herself before she could finish asking what she wanted to know.

Did she actually want to know? Would it change anything?

“I know what you want to ask, Lady Windrunner.”

Sylvanas’ gaze went from weapon to weapon and she swallowed hard. The Banshee Queen was nervous and uncharacteristically frightened. When she spoke, her voice wavered. “You spoke to Vol’jin...”

“Yes.”

“You told him to name me warchief...”

“Yes.”

Sylvanas had clenched her fists at her sides, then suddenly felt the overwhelming urge to relax, so she did. She had swayed on her feet, trying to collect herself, trying to make sense of the small bit of knowledge she had just gained.

“Tell me...”

“Yes?”

“Who are you?”

The voice had spoken sweetly, calmly. It had unnerved Sylvanas greatly.

“I am Elune.”

“No...” Sylvanas had paled, even further than she already was.

“It’s true. And you and I are going to save this world.”

Sylvanas had narrowed her eyes. “How? Assuming you are who you say you are, and you know who I am, what could you possibly want with me?”

“I cannot manifest myself physically. I need you to assist me.”

“What about Tyrande? I assume it was your doing that made her the Night Warrior. Is she not enough of a physical manifestation for you?” Sylvanas had spat the words, anger and sarcasm bleeding into her tone.

There was laughter in Elune’s voice as she spoke again. “Tyrande is my student, my best student. But she cannot do what I need her to do. I need someone cold and calculating, someone with nothing to lose and everything to gain.”

Sylvanas had licked her lips and retorted, “‘Nothing to lose’? Are you aware that I lead the Forsaken and the Horde, and that because I lead, I have _everything_ to lose?”

“Do you truly care for the Horde? For the Forsaken? Was it not just a few years ago that you leapt from Icecrown Citadel as an attempt to leave all of your responsibilities behind?”

Sylvanas’ mouth had dropped open and she had closed it, pursing her lips and growling, “How could you possibly know that?”

“I see all, Lady Windrunner.”

Sylvanas had stood and rested her hands on her hips. “All right. Enough of you being cryptic. I want answers, _actual_ answers. Tell me what you require of me.”

“N’Zoth will return. He will tempt your most loyal as well as your least. He will present himself as someone to be trusted, but you must not believe his lies.”

“Am I expected to stop him?”

“Yes.”

“How?”

“It will not be easy and it will take time, but you must believe in what we are going to do. Will you join me?”

Sylvanas had nodded. She had no idea what to make of what was happening, but perhaps Elune was right, maybe she did not actually have anything to lose. She had already been given an additional chance at life through the val’kyr and she had very nearly squandered it by destroying Teldrassil to try and stem the flow of Azerite through an important Alliance port and incurring the wrath of many.

She would not go down as a beloved warchief, not even close. But if she could find a way to regain some lost trust and lost faith, then maybe she could at least be perceived as not as villainous as Garrosh.

She would accept, she had to. It was her only choice, her only chance at any kind of redemption.

“All right.”

“I need your word that you will see this through to the end, that you will tell no one what we plan, not until we are about to lock N’Zoth away.”

“You have my word.”

“Good. This is a plan that will require careful consideration, will require you to perform actions that you may not agree with and neither will your allies. But, they must be done, if we are to succeed. Do you understand?”

“I do.”

“Then it is settled. Go now. I will call upon you soon.”

Sylvanas had turned to leave when Elune called her back briefly.

“Lady Windrunner?”

Sylvanas had stopped, her ears swiveling towards the voice, listening closely.

“This will change how many see you. It won’t be for the best, not at first, but if you see it through, you’ll command the respect and adoration of many.”

Sylvanas had nodded again. She was not entirely confident in what Elune had said, but she would go along with it.

After all, what did she have to lose?

And so, she began following what Elune had told her to do, which was to sow discord amongst her own, but to ultimately force the Horde and Alliance to work together, to find a common ground in one enemy.

Herself.

When Jaina Proudmoore had been defeated, Sylvanas and Elune had already discussed what to do with the body of Derek Proudmoore, previously recovered on a deep sea dive.

Sylvanas had suggested returning him to the Proudmoores, while making her allies believe she had something sinister in store for him, forcing them to act and “rescue” him.

It had worked perfectly. Derek was returned to Jaina by Baine, who had always been fond of the lady Proudmoore, given their prior history. Sylvanas knew that Baine must be “punished” for his actions. He had help from Zelling and, although killing Zelling had been regrettable, it had been necessary to ensure that the Horde believed Sylvanas to be a threat.

So, Zelling had died by Nathanos’ hand and Baine had been imprisoned beneath Orgrimmar. She knew that Baine’s selfless act of returning Derek with no regard for what might happen to him would force Jaina to act once she learned of the fate everyone believed would befall Baine.

Of course, Sylvanas had no intention of harming Baine, just as she had no intention of conditioning Derek to harm his family.

Saurfang, naturally, had staged a rescue attempt, as had Jaina. As Nathanos had just informed her, they were successful in their plan and Saurfang had even enlisted Thrall to help. She worried that Thrall was now in play. This was a dangerous game they were all playing, and only Sylvanas and Elune knew the rules, but even they could not be certain they would win, despite all their careful planning.

Sylvanas was still staring at the wall in the small shack. Nathanos had turned to leave the room when she called him back.

“Nathanos.”

“Yes, my lady?”

As she had been instructed, she had not told Nathanos of the plan, merely that he needed to believe in her. She had not even needed to tell him that, he trusted her implicitly, as he had always done. He was the closest friend she had, perhaps even her only friend.

She was still so very lonely. She missed her sisters, she missed the closeness they had all once shared. She missed being alive, something that she hated herself for. She was the queen of the Forsaken, she should not miss what she once was, it was an insult to her undead family. It was why she had killed her own and Calia when her people had been permitted to see their families again.

She had felt betrayed. _She_ was their family, their Forsaken brothers and sisters were their family. And yet, she was a hypocrite, because she missed her old family as well. It was another action that she regretted. She had acted rashly then and again at Teldrassil. She wondered if what little bit of herself was left from being alive was getting destroyed the longer she remained undead. She felt the person she was slowly slipping away and she wondered if she could ever get it back, or if she was doomed to keep losing herself.

She stood from her chair and removed her boots and her cloak. She set her boots by the chair and lay her cloak over the back of it. She shook out her silvery blonde hair and regarded Nathanos with a tired expression.

“I wish to sleep, at least for a little while. Would you mind terribly—“

Nathanos nodded before she could finish her query. She had asked every night for some time and every night he had accepted. Once, they had been lovers, but that was a long time ago. Now, neither of them had a romantic interest in one another, but they were still close, still lonely, still wanting the feeling of being accepted, cared about, if not loved.

Sylvanas climbed into bed, laying on her side. Nathanos slipped in on the other side, lying on his back, closing his eyes. Having him next to her, Sylvanas felt secure. She felt a closeness she thought had been lost long ago, after Arthas had struck her down. She did not have a romantic interest in anyone, that time felt as though it was long past, something she would likely never feel again.

It hurt, made her shed a single brief, silent tear, made her wish she did not feel the way she did. Love was a weakness, a sickness, and the Banshee Queen believed it had no place in her dead heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still working through the rest of the chapters, filling in as I go. Thanks for continuing to tag along on this journey.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the next are super short, but I couldn’t really combine them.

Jaina stood in Azshara’s palace, alone. She and a large group of adventurers had made their way into the palace, through Azshara’s lieutenants and minions, and had reached the queen herself. Just as they reached Azshara, however, they were swarmed by enemies and the Alliance champions had been wrenched away from Jaina.

Jaina had tried to follow her friends, but had been pulled back by Azshara herself. She watched in shock as they were gathered up and taken away somewhere that she could not see.

She turned to address Azshara, but Azshara spoke before she could open her mouth.

“Hmm... a little mage.” The queen looked deeply amused.

Jaina scowled and gripped her staff.

“Oh, is the little mage offended?”

“What have you done with my friends?” she demanded angrily.

“They’re fine. They’re going to be... performing... for my amusement.”

“If you harm them, I swear I’ll—“

“You’ll do what, little mage?” Azshara asked coldly. “Hm? What could _you_ do against the most powerful mage in the world?”

Jaina tightened her grip on her staff, saying through gritted teeth, “Don’t test me.”

Azshara chuckled and moved closer to Jaina. She ran a hand along Jaina’s braid, twirling it around her fingers, then tenderly caressed Jaina’s cheek as the younger mage struggled to keep her breath steady.

“Perhaps you could perform for me as well... I think I would enjoy that.”

Jaina set her jaw. “I won’t be your slave or your puppet.”

Azshara frowned and shook her head. “Wrong choice, little mage.”

Azshara lunged forward, wrapping her hands around Jaina’s neck, squeezing as Jaina let out a bloodcurdling scream...

...And Jaina suddenly awoke in her bed in her room at Proudmoore Keep. She bolted upright, gasping, hand against her chest, feeling her heart pound. She pushed matted hair off her sweaty forehead, still trying to catch her breath.

The threat of Azshara had been pushed aside to deal with the threat on Baine’s life. Now that Baine was safe, the Alliance—and Horde—needed to begin preparations to deal with her in her kingdom. She had already opened the sea, swallowing Horde and Alliance ships alike, and the champions of both factions had been working with the locals they had met to gain insight into Azshara and her allies.

Jaina’s breathing finally returned to normal and she looked outside to find the sun just barely coming up. She slipped out of bed and entered the bathroom in her quarters. She splashed cold water on her face, then dried off with a towel.

She regarded herself in the mirror. Her nightmare had terrified her. Dealing with Sylvanas would have to wait. The Alliance and the Horde would need to join forces to defeat Azshara, or their world as they knew it may very well be washed away.

***

Jaina stood in Stormwind Keep later that morning, listening as Anduin, Genn, and Shaw spoke about their next move. Her arms were folded across her chest and she was absently tapping her boot on the floor.

She was growing impatient. She knew her nightmare had just been a nightmare, but who knew how long Azshara would keep toying with them before she became tired of their antics and drowned them all?

The three were talking about a plan to slowly infiltrate Azshara’s palace. Shaw insisted they still needed to do more reconnaissance and Anduin and Genn agreed. Jaina pursed her lips, forcing herself not to growl in annoyance.

“Jaina?”

Anduin’s voice startled her and she looked at him, unable to mask the irritation on her face.

“Yes?” she asked harshly.

Anduin licked his lips, looking at her with concern. “Are you all right?”

“I’m fantastic, Anduin,” she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. “There’s an all-powerful mage holding back the water in Nazjatar, ready to drown us whenever she wishes, while a corrupt warchief runs around doing Light only knows what and we have yet to find either one of them.”

Anduin went pale. “Auntie...” he tried gently.

“No.” Her voice was firm, angry. “We need to act. We saved Baine because we acted quickly. We can take down Azshara if we act quickly here as well. Gather the Alliance champions, send them into the palace, and let’s bring down this monster before she can end us.”

Shaw spoke carefully, mindful not to upset Jaina more than she already was. “Lady Proudmoore, I understand that you’re eager to deal with the threat of Azshara quickly so that we may deal with the threat of Windrunner, but these things take time. We must not strike when we are not ready.”

Jaina breathed in and let it out slowly. She nodded reluctantly. Shaw was right, as were Anduin and Genn. They needed to be fully prepared before making their move. Still, though, she was antsy. She wanted this over and done with, wanted Azshara gone so that they could focus on Sylvanas, and maybe, just maybe, find peace between the factions once the banshee had been brought to justice.

There were a couple of things that she wished to do once everything was in order. She wanted to visit Go’el in Nagrand, naturally, but she also wanted to see Kalec again. With essences now in play, the various dragonflights were lending their aid to the fight to save Azeroth, and she knew Kalec was around and helping as much as he could.

She desperately wanted to see him. She wanted to believe in herself as Go’el told her she should, and see if there was any chance at rekindling their relationship.

She was eager to see if they could be together again. She was striving to be better, to be stronger, to be the person she wanted to be, the person who could have a happy, healthy relationship with the one she loved dearly.

Anduin walked over and gathered her in a hug, breaking her out of her thoughts. “This will all be over soon,” he whispered reassuringly, “I promise.”

Jaina’s arms went around him and she sighed against his neck. “I know.” She drew back and patted his shoulders. “I’m going to return to Nazjatar and see what more I can do to help.”

“We’ll be along soon,” said Shaw.

Jaina nodded and teleported away. She landed near Azshara’s palace and swiftly snuffed out the lives of several elite naga. She spied a large group of Horde adventurers near the entrance.

She grimaced. The Horde must have already believed themselves to be up to the challenge of facing Azshara. She wondered who had sent them. Lor’themar? Blightcaller or the banshee herself to lead them into a trap? It did not matter. What mattered was that they were already planning on facing the queen.

They would need help.

She clenched a fist. She did not want to go against Anduin, but she could not allow the Horde to simply enter the palace without all the aid they could get. She only hoped they would accept the assistance she offered. After all, she had battled them not long before. She had merely wanted to ensure that her allies escaped, but she had been ready to kill if necessary. Thankfully, she had not had to shed more Horde or Zandalari blood than had already been shed that day, but she knew tensions would still be running high.

She may have helped save Baine, but she was likely still the enemy in Horde eyes. Steeling herself, she began making her way to the palace entrance.


	4. Chapter 4

Sylvanas had awakened the next morning and stood from bed. Nathanos had still been asleep and she had gently nudged him awake, kneeling down by the side of the bed.

“Morning, my lady,” he had greeted her. He yawned, still laying down, but shifted so that he was on his side.

“Morning,” she had replied. She swallowed and murmured, “I... need to tell you something.”

“Of course.”

Sylvanas had looked down briefly, then back up, smiling at him in what she hoped was a reassuring manner. “Today’s the day.”

Nathanos sat up and Sylvanas stood, then sat next to him on the bed. “Sylvanas...”

“It’s going to be okay,” she had said. She had not told him any specifics, only that a day was coming soon that would require her to leave and she was uncertain when, or if, she was coming back.

“Let me come with you,” Nathanos had pleaded.

She had shaken her head and gently stroked his face. “No, my champion. This is something I need to do for myself.”

Nathanos had wrapped his arms tightly around her and she knew he did not want to let her go. She let him hold her for a long while, needing the comfort as much as he did.

She had pulled back and stood and he had stood with her. She had pulled him into a gentle kiss, their arms going around each other, holding one another tightly again.

Sylvanas had brushed his hair away from his face, looking at him for what she almost knew for certain would be the last time, and whispered, “Goodbye, Nathanos.”

She had not waited for him to respond before she faded away and traveled to Nazjatar. She was hurting and she tried to make herself feel better by wandering around, waiting, dispatching Azshara’s minions from the shadows.

She knew they would have to come soon. Lor’themar and Thalyssra were likely making the final preparations to send a large group of her champions to deal with Azshara. It would not be that simple, however.

They had no way of knowing what they were truly up against.

Sylvanas entered the palace and jumped to a high piece of architecture. She looked down and waited, but she did not have to wait long, as just a few more minutes passed when she heard the loud clomping sounds of boots as a large group of Horde entered the palace.

She faded towards them and landed with a rough thud in front of her champions. They raised their weapons and she held up a hand.

“I know you’re all likely thinking I’m here to lead you into a trap, but that is not the intent. There is an evil that must be contained and I need your help to do it.”

The fighters cautiously lowered their weapons. Lor’themar and Thalyssra had sent them to Azshara’s palace to investigate. No one had expected the warchief to make an appearance.

A troll death knight, hunched over slightly, gestured for her to continue.

“I understand that you may not believe a word of what I am about to tell you, but all I ask is that you listen to all of it before making a decision.”

They murmured amongst themselves for a few moments, then nodded their wary assent.

“Thank you. I have been working with someone who will assist me in trapping N’Zoth.” She held up the dagger of Xal’atath. “This is the key. This is how we ensure he never leaves his prison.” She tucked it into a sheath on her belt. “We’re going to require Queen Azshara’s help, but she will not offer it readily. You need to be prepared for a fight, but you are not to kill her.”

The champions looked at Sylvanas in disbelief. One of them, a troll rogue, stepped forward and jabbed a finger towards Sylvanas as she spoke. “Why should we believe ya? Ya ‘ave done _nothin’_ but bring ruin and dishonor ta de Horde!”

Sylvanas nodded. Her champions did not trust her and she understood. Were she in their boots, she could not imagine she would have felt differently. She would need to earn their trust all over again, or perhaps for some, earn it a first time.

“You’re right. I’ve made... regrettable decisions these past few months. I fully accept the punishment and consequences that I know await me.” She let her eyes fall upon each of her champions and continued, “Right now, however, I must ask you all this favor, I must ask you to help me save our world.”

There was murmuring and grumbling amongst the group and Sylvanas clutched the dagger tightly on her belt, feeling her confidence begin to slip away. She was asking much of powerful adventurers, powerful warriors, who had served the Horde and Azeroth faithfully time and time again.

Between Garrosh and herself, their loyalty had not always gone rewarded and had, in fact, been spat on, and that was something Sylvanas aimed to fix.

“Wut do ya need us ta do?” the rogue asked finally, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

Addressing the rogue, Sylvanas explained, “I need you to make your way through this palace, eliminating all who stand in your way, and reach Queen Azshara. It is likely she will not immediately acquiesce to our request for help. Again, I must make it clear, you should be ready to fight, but do _not_ , under any circumstances, kill her. She is integral to seeing that N’Zoth is imprisoned.”

Sylvanas waited as her champions discussed amongst themselves. She licked her lips, still holding the dagger tightly. She decided to address them again, try to appeal to their heroes’ nature, hoping she could convince them of the importance of what she was asking of them.

“I know that what I ask sounds impossible and requires you to, at least for a time, put your trust and faith in me.” She looked down at her boots and murmured, “I know I’ve not done anything recently, or perhaps ever, to make you believe in me.” She looked back up, regarding each of them. “I’m asking you now, not as _my_ champions, but as the champions of Azeroth, of our world and beyond, to save our existence as we know it.”

The group huddled together and spoke amongst themselves while Sylvanas watched them, waiting patiently and nervously for their response.

“We’ll do it,” said the rogue, after they had all deliberated on what to do, “for Azeroth and for de Horde.”

Sylvanas felt an uncharacteristic wave of emotion pass over her and she said thickly, “Thank you.” She dropped the hand on the dagger to her side. “Journey through this place. I’ll meet you when you reach Azshara. Go now, time is of the essence. Good luck, champions of the Horde.”

The champions raised their weapons and began making their way further inside, cutting down minions as they went. Sylvanas watched them for a few moments, then faded into a swirling mist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaina and Sylvanas meet in the next chapter and I’ll have that up hopefully soon. It’s written, but I need to go back and make sure everything works how I want it to and all that. I’ll work on it and try to get it posted when I can.
> 
> The troll rogue is totally my self-insert btw. The briefly mentioned troll dk is my guild’s main tank.
> 
> I’m a dork, I know.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s that next chapter I promised a while ago. I was afraid to post it, I think, and was also just busy with WoW and the new patch. Got flying two weeks ago, also got exalted with Rust and Unshackled and got my first Rust 10k box, so probably going to be slowing down a bit apart from some ap grinding (like 2k away from 59 atm) and raiding (6/8H, hopefully going to dip our toes into mythic this week).
> 
> So anyway, been playing a bunch and haven’t really been focused on writing. I also wanted to see the raid for myself as well as the storyline continuation and the Azshara defeat cinematic and see if I could grab some more lore stuff for my story.
> 
> Here’s the chapter. I have a fair amount more written, I’m just trying to fill in gaps and get everything sorted. Not sure when I’ll post again, hopefully it won’t be another three weeks.
> 
> Thanks for reading, as always.

Jaina had watched the entire exchange from the shadows. She emerged from her hiding place and began making her way towards the Horde champions. She stopped in her tracks when a cool, calm voice addressed her.

“Lady Jaina Proudmoore,” said Sylvanas, “what a surprise.”

Jaina turned towards the voice as the banshee materialized into view. The adventurers were now out of sight, heading deeper into the palace.

She forced herself to stay as civil as possible, but she growled slightly as she addressed Sylvanas. “Banshee.”

“Mm,” Sylvanas murmured. “So, what brings you here?”

“I’d ask you the same, but I heard everything you told your champions.”

Sylvanas ran her fingers along the hilt of the dagger. “Right,” she said. “I think they at least tentatively believe me, or they just want to believe, because they want to save our world.”

Jaina watched Sylvanas’ hand on the dagger, then looked her in the eye and demanded, “How much of what you said is actually true?”

Sylvanas stared right back and answered, “All of it.”

Jaina let it sink in. The banshee could be lying, but if she was not, they were all in very real danger, much more danger than she or anyone else had originally thought. “So N’Zoth is the true threat and Azshara... will somehow help us trap him?”

Sylvanas nodded. “She works for him. She believes they are equals, but N’Zoth calls the shots. He’s the one who will decide whether we all live or die. If she agrees to assist, we will use the dagger to trap him permanently.”

Jaina stepped forward cautiously and held out a hand, her eyes on the dagger. “May I?”

Sylvanas slowly removed the dagger from her belt and stepped towards Jaina, laying the weapon in the mage’s hand.

Jaina looked it over carefully, then handed it back. Sylvanas raised an eyebrow at her. “Well?”

“‘Well’ what?”

Sylvanas sighed patiently. “Are you here to kill me?” She tucked the dagger away and held her arms outstretched, as if welcoming Jaina to attack her.

Jaina narrowed her eyes and gripped her staff tightly, but she did not make a move.

“Can’t do it, can you?”

Jaina frowned and looked away. Sylvanas stepped closer, until she was inches from Jaina. She leaned in, whispering in Jaina’s ear.

“Can’t do it because even if you don’t believe me, you can’t take the chance that I may be right, that I may be all that stands between N’Zoth and the destruction of our world.”

Jaina shivered as Sylvanas moved back. “What’s your plan, banshee?” Her voice was gruff and firm. She wanted answers.

Sylvanas shook her head, her silvery blond locks swishing back and forth. “I can’t tell you the details.”

“Why not?”

“It’s a secret.”

Jaina stepped closer, still gripping her staff, her knuckles beginning to turn white. She peered into Sylvanas’ eyes, finding an almost playful, teasing look in them. It occurred to her that she and the banshee had never really spoken before, at least not in a one-on-one scenario. Jaina felt oddly at ease being so close to Sylvanas and conversing with her, even if the banshee’s cryptic words were trying her patience.

Jaina found herself wishing that they could have found the time to speak in simpler times. She wondered if they could have found friendship, as she had with Go’el, and if they had, if things would have been different.

“You’re awfully quiet, Lady Proudmoore,” Sylvanas said, her tone light.

Jaina looked down, but she could feel Sylvanas still looking at her. “So, you won’t tell me the plan, at least not the finer details...” She saw Sylvanas shake her head out of the corner of her eye. “Where does that leave us?”

“Come with me.”

“What?”

“You heard me, Lady Proudmoore.”

Jaina looked up again, finding just the barest hint of a smile on Sylvanas’ lips. “Come with you where?” she asked wearily.

“To see the queen,” Sylvanas whispered.

Jaina gulped. “Azshara?”

“Mhm.”

Jaina licked dry lips and scowled. “What if I don’t believe any of this? What if I think you’re leading us into a trap? After all you’ve done, how can I possibly trust you now?”

Sylvanas leaned closer still, lips near Jaina’s ear again. “If I wanted you dead, you would be dead. There would be no trap.”

Jaina closed her eyes, trying to take everything in, make sense of everything. She was baffled as to what was even happening. This was not remotely how she figured a meeting between her and Sylvanas would go. They were civil... Sylvanas was even gently teasing her.

It was bizarre.

Jaina opened her eyes and met Sylvanas’ gaze. “All right,” she whispered, “let’s say I believe you. Let’s say there’s no trap. Let’s say you actually want to save the world.”

Sylvanas’ lips curled up in a smile.

“What prompted this?”

“I can’t tell anyone anything until N’Zoth is put away, or just about to be.”

“I don’t understand,” Jaina said, frustrated, her voice rising. She inhaled sharply. “You killed your own people, you killed Calia, you burned Teldrassil, now you say you have a plan to bring down an Old God and that to do it, we need Azshara’s help—Azshara!—of all people!”

She was shaking her head when Sylvanas clasped her face between ice cold blueish-purple hands, forcing Jaina to look at her. Jaina glared angrily into burning red eyes.

“This is my last chance to do _something_ good before my reckoning,” Sylvanas whispered. “I’ll never be welcomed back into the Horde or accepted by the Alliance. I’ll never be able to be who I used to be... she’s long gone.

“I’m going to be marched into the Stockades of Stormwind to await my execution. If I’m lucky, perhaps I’ll have a trial, but I’m not hopeful, and I probably don’t deserve one.

“It’s over for me, Jaina. I’m going to do what I planned to do and that will be the end of it. I only hope that I’ll succeed.”

Jaina was lost in the banshee’s eyes. Sylvanas’ words sounded so good, so perfect. Too good and too perfect to possibly be true...

But what if they were? What if every single thing Sylvanas had said was true? The banshee was right, Jaina could not take that chance.

Sylvanas almost looked like a lost little girl, trying to find her way home. Jaina found herself feeling sympathetic, something she never thought she would feel for someone who had done what Sylvanas had done.

Even if they managed to banish N’Zoth, Sylvanas was also right in that she would not be welcomed back. She had much to answer for and one good deed would not erase everything else she had done. She might get a trial, but more than likely, she would just be executed.

Jaina sighed heavily and looked down. Sylvanas was still cradling her face with hands that Jaina could feel shaking.

The banshee was waiting for an answer. Jaina slammed the end of her staff on the ground, feeling frustrated and helpless.

“Fine,” she whispered.

Sylvanas raised both eyebrows. “Yes?”

Jaina looked up. Sylvanas looked alternately nervous and excited. “Yes. Let’s go imprison an Old God.”

A grin spread across Sylvanas’ face and the banshee squeezed Jaina’s cheeks, then dropped her hands to her sides. Jaina was unamused.

“You know how insane all of this sounds, I hope.”

“Don’t worry,” Sylvanas said, “I could scarcely believe it myself.”

Jaina fixed her with a harsh look and said firmly, “I expect answers when this is over. You and I are going to have a _long_ talk.”

Sylvanas smiled lightly and patted Jaina’s shoulder. “You’ll have all the answers you desire.”

Jaina sighed and looked down the hall, eyes falling upon the long line of dead minions. Licking her lips, she said, “From what you told your champions, we’ll meet up with them when they reach Azshara and we’ll... try to talk to her?” Disbelief was in her voice and written all over her face.

Sylvanas nodded and began walking through the palace, following the trail of dead bodies the Horde champions had left in their wake. Jaina fell into step beside her.

“The plan, essentially, is to appeal to her desire to rule and to do so freely. It’s something she’ll never completely have under N’Zoth, he just keeps her on a very generous leash.”

“She could easily kill us.”

“Many things could easily kill us.”

“You know what I mean, banshee,” Jaina said, exasperation in her voice.

“You’re powerful,” Sylvanas reminded her.

“So are you,” Jaina said, frowning at Sylvanas’ pleased smile. “So are your champions, so are the Alliance champions, so are many others.” She shook her head. “It doesn’t matter. We all pale in comparison to Azshara and we sure as hell can’t compete with an Old God like N’Zoth.”

“Are you certain?” Sylvanas asked, giving her a curious look. “We’ve all killed our fair share of gods and titans and dragons and all sorts of powerful creatures and people alike.”

“But—“

“I think you underestimate us.”

“I—“ Jaina pursed her lips, a sobering thought suddenly coming to her. “How are you so calm about this?” At Sylvanas’ confused look, she continued, “This could legitimately be the end of the world here, these could be the last words we say to each other. And you’re so—“

“Cavalier?” Sylvanas suggested helpfully.

“Yes.”

Sylvanas stopped walking for a moment and Jaina stopped as well.

“I have nothing to lose,” Sylvanas said.

Jaina was about to protest, but she realized with a heavy heart that Sylvanas was right. There was nothing for the banshee to look forward to whether or not they were successful. Her life as she knew it was going to come to an end.

Jaina felt sympathy again for Sylvanas. If they did not succeed, everyone would perish, along with Azeroth herself. But if they did manage to gain Azshara’s trust and aid and imprison N’Zoth, Sylvanas was looking at a very short rest of her life.

Jaina was uncertain if Sylvanas’ overarching plan would be enough to spare her in the eyes of the Horde and the Alliance. She was not even certain how _she_ felt. They all had blood on their hands, no one was innocent. But were Sylvanas’ actions heinous enough to warrant her execution? Even if she managed to save the world?

Sylvanas had started walking again and Jaina watched her briefly before catching up to her. The banshee held her head high, her shoulders broad and proud. Jaina wondered if it was representative of how the banshee truly felt. The way she spoke, the look in her eyes...

She was scared, Jaina realized. This tough facade was for show. It was likely necessary for her to keep her true feelings hidden if she had any hope of her plan succeeding.

Jaina fell into step beside her again as they continued to follow the trail of corpses of Azshara’s minions. She turned slightly to look at Sylvanas and study her profile.

With a nervous gulp, Jaina addressed her softly, “Sylvanas?”

Sylvanas tensed slightly, then relaxed and teased, “Have I been upgraded from ‘banshee’?”

“Maybe...”

Sylvanas smiled at her and Jaina felt her own tough facade begin to fade. She realized they were just two people preparing to walk into battle side by side.

“Did you want to ask me something?” Sylvanas prompted.

“Yes,” Jaina replied, still nervous.

“Go on, then.” Sylvanas had a small smile on her lips.

Jaina stopped walking and Sylvanas stopped as well, turning to face her. Jaina looked deeply into Sylvanas’ eyes and whispered, “Are you afraid?”

“Yes.”

Sylvanas answered so quickly and honestly that Jaina was caught off-guard. Sylvanas lifted an eyebrow at her.

“Not the answer you were expecting?”

Jaina was unsure how to respond. She had already surmised that Sylvanas was afraid, but she had not expected the banshee to confirm it so readily. “Not really,” she answered.

Sylvanas walked over, stopping and sighing deeply when she reached Jaina. “I’ve been promised respect and adoration when we succeed,” she said. With a resigned smile, she whispered, “That’s not going to happen. It’s not in the cards for me. I’ve accepted that, as I’ve accepted my fate and punishment for what I’ve done.”

Jaina nodded and looked into Sylvanas’ eyes. “I’m sorry,” she said gently.

Sylvanas folded her arms over her chest. “‘Sorry’? What for?”

Jaina bit her lip and dropped her gaze. Sylvanas lifted a hand and tilted Jaina’s chin upwards.

“If we succeed, we—you—will have saved us all,” Jaina said.

Sylvanas crossed her arms again, simply nodding.

“And for that, because of your previous actions, you’ll be killed.”

Sylvanas tilted her head, but did not reply. Jaina spoke the truth and there was nothing more she could say.

They looked sadly at one another for a few long moments, Sylvanas remaining silent and Jaina struggling to figure out what to say next.

“I...” Jaina decided against saying anything and instead cautiously reached her gauntleted hand towards Sylvanas. She did not know what she was doing or what she expected to happen, but a part of her just wanted to hold the banshee’s hand, whether for Sylvanas’ benefit and comfort or for her own, she was uncertain.

Sylvanas looked at the offered hand and, after seemingly considering her options, took it in hers. They exchanged fleeting, hopeful looks, then dropped their hands.

They started walking again, making their way past giant dead bodies now, the Horde having cut through even stronger enemies. They did not speak, choosing instead to walk in silence, collecting their own thoughts.

***

They walked for some time, the two of them looking around at the palace’s architecture, both finding themselves admiring its beauty, despite the terrible reason they needed to visit in the first place.

Jaina looked at Sylvanas’ profile as they walked. Sylvanas noticed Jaina looking at her and she and Jaina stopped at the same time.

“Yes...?”

Jaina did not respond at first, she was still studying the banshee’s face.

“I’d make a flippant comment about you staring so longingly at me, but I know you wouldn’t be amused.” Sylvanas rested her hands on her hips and stared back at Jaina.

“Why did you kill your own and Calia?”

Sylvanas stiffened. “Weren’t we supposed to have a ‘long talk’ _after_ this?”

Jaina shook her head. “That talk will be about why you suddenly decided to try to redeem yourself with this ‘plan’ of yours.”

Sylvanas heaved a resigned sigh and knelt down, then took a seat on the ground. She patted the spot next to her, but Jaina chose to sit across from her instead. Sylvanas regarded Jaina carefully. So far, the mage had done an excellent job of reading her and it unnerved her quite a bit.

Jaina had, at least for now, agreed to help, but Sylvanas wondered if it was possible for what she would say next to cause Jaina to back out or even kill her outright.

She looked down, still feeling Jaina’s cold blue eyes on her. The mage wanted answers, unrelated to Azshara and N’Zoth, and Sylvanas was reluctant and afraid to provide them.

“You won’t like my answer,” Sylvanas said finally, looking up and meeting Jaina’s gaze.

“It doesn’t matter, does it?” Jaina bit back. “Whether we succeed or fail, your death is already written, so you may as well talk now.”

Sylvanas winced at the mage’s words and shook her head slightly, trying to find her nerve. Finally, she spoke, just above a whisper. “I felt as though my people betrayed me.”

Sylvanas set her jaw as Jaina scoffed.

“They wanted to see their family and loved ones again. You faulted them for that? Took it as a betrayal?”

Jaina’s voice was hard, but there was emotion leaking through. Sylvanas thought the mage sounded as though she may cry and she felt something stir in the depths of her dead heart.

“I was... so very lonely, Jaina,” Sylvanas said honestly, her voice exceedingly quiet. Looking away, she added, “I still am.”

Sylvanas could just barely see Jaina out of the corner of her eye. She thought she saw at least a tiny bit of realization and understanding on the mage’s face.

“I understand loneliness,” Jaina said thickly, “but in no way does that excuse what you did.”

“I’m aware.” Sylvanas’ tone was sharp and Jaina looked at her, surprise in her eyes. “Not a day goes by that I don’t regret what I did that day and what I did at Teldrassil. I was Ranger-General for centuries, I understand tactics and strategy and striking appropriately when the time is right.” She paused and whispered, “I acted rashly, I didn’t think. I... I’m changing. I can feel it. I’ve been slowly changing for some time now.”

Jaina pulled her knees to her chest, leaning forward slightly. “What do you mean?”

“I’m losing myself.” She said it so softly that she was not sure if Jaina had heard her, but the mage’s reaction was shock and sympathy mixed together and Sylvanas began to feel emotional. She pulled her knees to her chest as well, then looked down.

Sylvanas heard the distinct sound of movement and she shivered when she felt the mage next to her. She looked up cautiously, trying to settle down. The mage was sitting next to her, a solemn look on her features.

Sylvanas felt comforted by Jaina’s presence and she suddenly had the overwhelming feeling that she did not deserve this comfort, if that was what Jaina was trying to provide.

Her heart was hurting. She felt more alive now than she had in years and she was torn between being relieved at keeping a shred of her true self and hating that she wanted to do so. She was a banshee, queen of the Forsaken, she thought she should be fully embracing being cold and dead inside. She did not think she should be longing for her old self.

But, in Jaina’s presence, she felt as though wanting to be who she was, missing her sisters, missing her previous life, was okay. Tentatively, she leaned against Jaina’s shoulder, feeling the mage stiffen at first, then relax as she breathed a heavy sigh.

“Now what?” Sylvanas asked, turning to face the mage.

Jaina faced Sylvanas and Sylvanas took note of the exhausted, sad expression on her face. Sylvanas wondered how she herself looked, figuring that she looked as terrible as she felt.

Jaina just kept looking at her. Sylvanas thought she saw the mage’s lips turn up just slightly in an almost imperceptible smile.

“Now,” Jaina began, “we strike a deal with Azshara and banish an Old God.”

Sylvanas felt relief flood through her and she asked, almost in disbelief, “You’re still in?”

Jaina nodded. “We’re saving this world, Sylvanas, if it’s the last thing we do.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting very iiiiiiinteresting...

Sylvanas squinted as she and Jaina continued their tour of the palace, both amazed at how quickly the Horde champions were cutting through Azshara’s resistance.

Something caught Sylvanas’ eye and she walked over to a particularly large dead monster. Near its corpse was a necklace that looked very familiar.

“Jaina...” Sylvanas said, picking up the necklace and examining it closely.

“Hm?” Jaina made her way over to Sylvanas and took the necklace when Sylvanas offered it to her.

“Does that look familiar to you?” Sylvanas asked, looking back at the corpse and tilting her head.

Jaina gasped quietly and Sylvanas turned to her. “Priscilla Ashvane wore one just like this...”

“Mhm...” Sylvanas chuckled lightly, taking the necklace from Jaina and dropping it near the ugly, bloated, monstrous corpse of what Ashvane had become, truly the embodiment of what she had always been. She crushed it under her boot. “Bitch.”

Jaina could not hide the smile on her lips and she stomped the broken necklace for good measure before she and Sylvanas headed off.

***

The two continued to make their way through the palace following even more bodies.

They came upon what looked like a dead end before realizing they would need to swim.

Jaina groaned and Sylvanas smirked. “Don’t tell me the ‘daughter of the sea’ is afraid of water...”

Jaina frowned and said, “No, just wasn’t expecting to swim.”

Sylvanas licked her lips and tilted her head at Jaina as the mage’s cheeks flushed slightly. “This far under the sea and you didn’t expect to swim? Tsk tsk.”

“She _opened_ the sea,” Jaina protested.

“Mhm.”

Sighing, Jaina murmured, “Underwater breathing should be helpful...” She cast a spell on herself and automatically began casting one on Sylvanas before awkwardly dropping her hands and clearing her throat.

“I... suppose you don’t need—“

“I don’t, but you can still give it to me if you like.”

Jaina raised her hands again and finished the spell cast. “All set.”

“Indeed,” said Sylvanas. She looked at the crisp, beautifully blue water. “Time to get wet.”

She dove in and began swimming swiftly as Jaina followed. It was a short swim, made even shorter by some slipstreams, and the two emerged on the other side with another trail of dead naga to follow.

“Light’s sake, it’s freezing,” Jaina mumbled, shivering, as she tried to quickly cast a spell to dry the two of them.

Sylvanas chuckled. “Feels fine to me,” she said, giving Jaina a smirk.

Jaina used two large fireballs that danced on her palms to dry off and warm up. Scoffing, she shot back, “Not all of us have that advantage.” She walked over to the banshee and dried her off as well. “There.”

“Good as new,” Sylvanas said, smoothing the feathers on her pauldrons.

“Just about,” Jaina agreed. She kept the fireballs for a few more seconds to finish warming up, then extinguished them. “Let’s continue. It shouldn’t be too far now.”

***

After what seemed like hours from when they first entered the palace, Sylvanas and Jaina finally caught up to the adventurers taking a well-deserved rest near a portal, eating and drinking to prepare themselves for the final challenge that lay ahead: Queen Azshara herself.

“Dere’s no one else ta kill, except for de queen,” said the rogue who had spoken earlier.

Sylvanas nodded her understanding. “I trust you all remember Lady Proudmoore,” she said, gesturing to Jaina.

Jaina stepped forward, standing beside Sylvanas. She nodded at the champions, mulling over what to say. She opted to stay silent and let the adventurers speak if they so wished. They returned the nod, but gave her wary looks. She understood, she only hoped her actions now and with rescuing Baine would speak for themselves.

Sylvanas addressed the group, saying, “I’ll do the talking when we get inside. I just need everyone to support me in this and be prepared to fight, if necessary. Azshara is incredibly powerful, be on your guard.”

“Dat sounds fine, but why is Proudmoore here? Are ya workin’ together?”

“Sort of,” Jaina interjected. She saw Sylvanas raise an eyebrow at her out of the corner of her eye. “I came to investigate the palace and I saw Sylvanas talking to you. I heard everything she said and she and I spoke when you all began to head deeper inside.” She sighed and looked at Sylvanas, then back at the champions, then spoke honestly and earnestly. “I’m probably as uncertain as all of you, but this is a risk we need to take. Azshara could choose to drown us all at any moment and we have a bigger threat than her to take down. We need to work together to do it.”

“Fair,” the rogue said with a nod. “Dat dagger we found is still powerful, even without Xal’atath.”

Sylvanas patted the dagger in question on her belt. “It is. And it’s going to be what we use to imprison N’Zoth, if Azshara will assist.”

“Time’s wasting,” Jaina said, “let’s end this.”

The adventurers nodded their agreement. Everyone looked at the ominous portal before them that would undoubtedly lead them to Azshara.

“I’ll go first,” Sylvanas offered.

“I’m right behind you,” Jaina said.

Sylvanas stepped through with Jaina following right after. They looked around when they arrived and the portal disappeared before any of the champions could follow.

Sylvanas and Jaina exchanged stunned looks and drew their weapons.

“Oh, put those away, landwalkers. You won’t be needing them.”

Azshara’s voice carried throughout the titan chamber before she came into view. She sounded as though she was about to settle in for a night of entertainment.

Sylvanas and Jaina exchanged another look, but kept their weapons at the ready. Azshara moved towards them, observing them with disappointment.

“ _Obey_ ,” she said firmly. “I will not ask again.”

Once the pair had put their weapons away, she smiled and stepped closer to them, caressing their cheeks briefly. Jaina felt a chill go through her, thinking of the nightmare she had. Everything felt so familiar and terrifying.

“It’s about time you arrived, ‘Lady Windrunner,’” Azshara said, her lips curling as she mocked Sylvanas’ title, “I’ve been waiting oh so long for this day.”

Sylvanas looked at her blankly as Azshara stared deep into her eyes, giving her a knowing smile as she tilted her head at the banshee. Sylvanas froze, vaguely aware that Jaina had stepped closer to her, likely out of fear.

Realization dawned on Sylvanas and she shook her head, not quite able to believe just how hard she had been played. “It was _you_.”

Jaina stared at Sylvanas. “What?”

Sylvanas ignored her and took a step towards Azshara. “It was you who came to me, it was you who spoke to Vol’jin!”

Azshara’s smile broadened and Sylvanas felt sick. Azshara moved to her, embracing her as she staggered back.

“Oh, my champion, you did so well, you did everything we needed to accomplish our goal. Don’t you worry, none of your efforts were in vain, we _will_ succeed.”

Sylvanas could see Jaina out of the corner of her eye. The mage looked as though she had been thoroughly betrayed and Sylvanas reached for her hand to try and provide reassurance and receive some reassurance in return.

Jaina walked away, shaking her head. She was looking for an exit, some way out of the chamber.

“You’re not leaving, little mage. And your magic will not get you out of here either.”

Jaina stiffened. Her nightmare was now all too real.

“No, my little _lovebirds_ ,” Azshara said, her tone saccharine, sweeping Jaina into her arms with Sylvanas, “we have work to do before any of us leave today.”

Sylvanas glanced at Jaina, finding her expression to now be one of confusion that Sylvanas imagined matched her own. Azshara seemed to understand their bewilderment and patted their shoulders.

“I’ve seen all of what has transpired between the two of you today.” She looked at Jaina. “You went from tentatively trusting her, to openly feeling sympathetic towards her and comforting her.” She looked at Sylvanas as Jaina looked away, her face growing hot, alternately irritated and embarrassed. “And you just wanted someone to believe in you and you found _so_ much more. It’s unfortunate you won’t live long enough to properly appreciate it...”

Sylvanas bristled as Azshara kissed the top of her head and then the top of Jaina’s.

“Hmm,” she murmured, looking between the two of them. “Truly a shame you can’t see what I see...”

Jaina stiffened beside Sylvanas. “Sylvanas said there was a plan. What is the plan?”

“No patience,” Azshara said with a sigh, tenderly stroking Jaina’s cheek as Jaina scowled. “Fine, if you two insist on being dull...” She paused and a sly smile appeared on her lips. “Or perhaps you just want this over so you can have time alone...?” She dropped her hands and swiftly took the dagger from Sylvanas’ belt and turned away.

Sylvanas did not dare try to take the weapon back. Instead, she stepped closer to Jaina and was surprised when Jaina ever so briefly squeezed her hand. The mage dropped it quickly and crossed her arms over her chest, regarding Azshara with a tense expression.

“It’s even more wondrous than I could have imagined,” Azshara said dreamily as she faced them again and turned the blade over in her hands. “And there is only the minor detail of beckoning N’Zoth to us, something I’ve already taken the liberty of doing. He’ll be here soon and the blade is just about ready.”

“‘Just about’?” Sylvanas finally found the will to speak again.

“Yes...” Azshara said, walking back over to Sylvanas and lifting the dagger.

Jaina dove in front of Sylvanas and drew her staff. She did not know what came over her, could not attempt to explain it, but she felt as though she needed to ensure Sylvanas’ safety, to protect her. “You will _not_ harm her!”

“Oh, little mage... I wouldn’t dream of it.” She swept her arm to the side, the action forcing Jaina harshly out of the way. Azshara leaned close to whisper in Sylvanas’ ear. “Are you starting to see what I see?”

Azshara took one of Sylvanas’ hands in hers and carefully sliced the banshee’s palm, covering the dagger’s blade in blood.

“You shouldn’t exist in the eyes of many,” Azshara told her. “Because of that, you are the key to banishing an Old God, any Old God, in fact. And there may be more that come. And not just Old Gods...” She chuckled and Sylvanas instantly felt uneasy. “For their sake, I hope they save some of your blood before they inevitably execute you.”

Azshara turned around and walked away, moving to a console.

Sylvanas turned to Jaina, finding the mage looking deathly pale. Jaina looked at her and whispered meekly, “More?”

Sylvanas did not answer. She had no idea if it was true, but she feared it was. She reached out the hand that had not been cut while Azshara’s back was turned and Jaina took it immediately. They held one another’s gaze as they held each other’s hands, then separated before Azshara could turn back around.

Neither of them dared to say anything about Azshara’s other comments. Neither outwardly acknowledged what she had said, but her words hung in the air still, taunting them.

“So, I feel it is important to note that once our business here is concluded, I expect the two of you and your... pets... to leave and never return.”

“What do you intend to do once we leave?” Jaina demanded. “Drown us all for your amusement?”

“Of course not, little mage,” Azshara said, turning back to the console and fiddling with some buttons.

“What, then?” Sylvanas asked. “What can we expect if we leave you alone?”

Azshara pursed her lips and said, “You can expect to return to normal, as normal as you can be, with the types of lives you both lead. Perhaps you two will even find some time to spend together...?” She raised an eyebrow and smirked.

Sylvanas looked down and felt Jaina looking at her. There was no time for introspection, she had not had any time to really think once they had stepped through the portal and she imagined the same was true for Jaina.

If they managed to make it out alive, if N’Zoth did not destroy them all before they could trap him... then maybe there would be time to talk about what they had planned to discuss as well as what Azshara had brought up and was refusing to let go.

“What about the dagger?” Sylvanas asked, trying to focus on the matter at hand. “Who gets to keep it?”

“Well, forgive me if I don’t exactly trust a couple of landwalkers to stay in possession of such an important object,” Azshara said, a bit of bite in her tone. “I’ll hang onto it.”

“How do we know you won’t use it and N’Zoth to further your own goals?” Jaina spat.

“Just by imprisoning him, that’s already happening. But it means I’ll gain peace and that is important to me.”

Sylvanas and Jaina looked at one another, nervousness and reluctant acceptance on their faces.

“Fine. Doesn’t exactly seem as though we have any other choice here. We’ll have to go on faith that you won’t slaughter everyone in your path.”

Azshara smiled. “Wise of you to say so,” she said, “Lady Proudmoore.”

Jaina shivered at Azshara addressing her politely for the first time. “What do we do now?”

“He is coming,” Azshara said. In an instant, her tone had gone from relaxed and amused to tense and ominous.

Sylvanas moved closer to Jaina, standing near enough that their shoulders bumped. “This could be it,” Sylvanas said quietly.

“I know,” Jaina said.

“Horde and Alliance, side by side,” Sylvanas said with a faint smile.

“I can’t think of a more fitting end for either of us, or our factions,” Jaina replied.

They shared kind looks and Sylvanas grasped Jaina’s hand and held it tightly. She felt reassurance and relief flood through her and the look on the mage’s face told her Jaina felt the same.

Perhaps, there was some truth to what Azshara had said...

Shadowy, smoky tendrils appeared before them and the two shivered, their grip on one another tightening as N’Zoth began to take shape. They glanced at Azshara, who looked pointedly at them and closed her eyes. Sylvanas and Jaina understood and closed their eyes right as Azshara hit a button on the console.

Even with their eyes closed, they could see a bright, blinding light and they dropped to their knees, using their free hands to cover their heads. There was screaming—decidedly inhuman screaming—and then the sound of laughter as the bright light faded.

There was silence for a few moments, then a voice pierced it.

“It is done.”

Sylvanas and Jaina stood carefully, still holding hands, both shaking and feeling rather ill.

“Open your eyes, landwalkers,” Azshara purred.

They did so and gazed upon the dagger, now glowing. Azshara held it out for them to see in both of her hands. There was a faint whispering coming from the weapon.

They stepped closer cautiously, both ignoring the teasing, knowing smile on Azshara’s face as they continued to hold each other’s hands, both feeling terrified and exhausted, both in dire need of reassurance.

Sylvanas ran the fingers of her free hand lightly along the blade. She felt Jaina’s fingers tighten their hold on her hand, heard the nervous, unsteady breathing of her companion, and drew her hand back from the blade.

“Is it over?” Sylvanas asked wearily.

“For now,” said Azshara carefully, “but others may come. Others, of all types, may challenge me, may challenge you. Be ready, both of you, and tell your allies the same.”

Sylvanas and Jaina sighed and nodded, finally releasing hands. “I don’t have much time,” Sylvanas said.

“I’ll convince them of your bravery,” Jaina said, her voice firm. “No harm will come to you.”

“How sweet,” Azshara murmured, sighing softly. “Good luck with that and good luck with everything else. Now, I have things to do and people to see. On your way, landwalkers.”

She put her hands out in front of her and cast a portal.

“Your friends are already outside. Join them.”

Sylvanas and Jaina nodded, both feeling a bit numb, and prepared to step through.

“Oh, one last thing...”

They looked at her expectantly.

“Thank you.”

Another bright flash of light made Jaina and Sylvanas avert their eyes. They watched in shock after the bright light faded as the dagger almost seemed to come to life and Azshara cackled, her body and limbs now glowing a deep orange as she grew bigger and undoubtedly more powerful.

“W-what—?”

Jaina looked at Sylvanas, who was shaking and looked to be near tears.

“What have I done?” Sylvanas whispered, swaying on her feet.

“Exactly what I wanted,” Azshara said, her voice smooth like silk. “I have more power than I could have possibly dreamed and it’s all thanks to you. We’ll meet again, Lady Windrunner.”

The weapon’s whispers grew louder and louder until the voice of N’Zoth was screaming. “ _You know not what you have done_!”

Sylvanas trembled and Jaina stood beside her, placing a hand on her shoulder. Sylvanas was shaking her head in disbelief at Azshara and her own foolishness.

“Next time we see each other, you _will_ kneel.”

Azshara was gone in a burst of shadowy fog.

Sylvanas was still shaking and she fell to her knees. She dropped her head to her hands, slumping against Jaina, who knelt beside her and slipped an arm around her shoulders.

“I’ve made everything worse, I’ve ruined it all.”

“No,” Jaina countered, “you still imprisoned N’Zoth.”

Sylvanas scoffed. “All that did was allow Azshara to absorb part of his power. I should have seen it, how could I have trusted anyone so blindly?”

Jaina stayed silent. She watched dark tears run down Sylvanas’ face and scooted closer, leaning against the quivering, seemingly inconsolable banshee.

Sylvanas wiped her eyes roughly and got to her feet. “I won’t be able to stop her. As soon as I get out of this place, I’m going to have Alliance and Horde on my back, wanting my head. Just going outside will probably be the death of me. Those who used to be my champions will kill me themselves if they find out Azshara is now even stronger. They won’t believe I was tricked, they’ll insist I knew what would happen, that I planned it all along.”

“Did you?”

Sylvanas whirled on Jaina, fresh tears shining in her eyes. “If you believe I planned this,” she whispered, her voice shaky, “then _kill me_ right now.”

“I don’t.”

Her voice was calm and she stood and walked over to Sylvanas, sighing deeply and looking into the banshee’s eyes.

“Let them imprison you,” Jaina said, as Sylvanas’ expression changed from one of pure sorrow to one of defeat. “It will show everyone that you regret your past actions and that you’re willing to do whatever it takes to atone and to help put an end to Azshara’s reign. Remember, N’Zoth was just as much of a threat as Azshara, and he’s at least confined to that dagger.”

Sylvanas nodded slowly. Jaina was right. She knew it was likely that nothing she did would help, she knew she was probably destined to die. But, perhaps, their factions would see that N’Zoth had at least been dealt with and that Azshara could similarly be defeated.

She closed her eyes and froze. Something Azshara said suddenly came to her. Azshara had said that her blood was the key to imprisoning Old Gods... and others. Had the queen slipped up? Had she accidentally revealed how to take herself down?

“Are you all right?”

Jaina’s concerned voice broke her out of her thoughts and she spoke hurriedly, “Azshara said my blood could be used to trap not just Old Gods...”

Jaina’s mouth dropped open slightly. “You don’t think she meant...”

“Herself.”

“Oh, Light...”

Sylvanas felt a small smile on her lips and she watched as Jaina smiled, too, the mage’s cheeks reddening.

“That’s what we’ll tell everyone,” Jaina said, almost excitedly. “And they’ll know it isn’t a lie because I was with you and we both saw it happen.”

“They won’t be able to kill me just yet,” Sylvanas agreed, then scoffed slightly. “Or maybe they’ll just harvest my blood and kill me anyway...”

Jaina shook her head, her expression serious. “I won’t let them,” she said through gritted teeth. “If they even try, they’ll have to go through me and somehow, I don’t think they’ll want that.”

A small smile graced Sylvanas’ features as a confident smirk twisted Jaina’s lips.

“If this even works,” Sylvanas began, “we’ll need to locate her and figure out a vessel to trap her in, unless that dagger can store more than one entity, and perhaps it can.”

Jaina nodded. “We’ll figure it out,” she vowed. “I promise.”

Sylvanas wanted to believe. Azshara had burned her and her confidence had shattered. She desperately wanted to believe that she and Jaina could find Azshara, could work together to take her down, but she felt uneasy and afraid.

Her expression must have betrayed her feelings, because Jaina had stepped closer and was looking at her with kind, comforting eyes. The mage reached out and grasped Sylvanas’ hands.

“Do you trust me?”

Sylvanas swallowed the emotion in her throat as she looked into Jaina’s imploring ocean blue eyes.

She did not have to think about her answer. In her heart, her long dead heart that made her feel more alive than she had ever felt, she knew.

“Yes.”

“That’s all we need.”

“But is this doable?”

Jaina smiled kindly and whispered, “You’re powerful.”

Sylvanas returned the smile. “So are you. But—“

“I think you underestimate us.”

There was a huge smirk on Jaina’s face and Sylvanas shook her head slightly at the role reversal, feeling a smile form on her lips.

“You know how insane all of this sounds, I hope.”

Jaina chuckled. “Don’t worry, I could scarcely believe it myself.”

Sylvanas looked at the portal Azshara had left for them. “Shall we?”

Jaina’s smile faded, replaced with a somber look. Sighing deeply, she squeezed Sylvanas’ hands, then reluctantly dropped them.

“Let’s.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up having another idea for how I wanted this story to go, so I rewrote some stuff to allow for that to happen. As always, I hope to have another installment up soon as I have a lot written, I’m just trying to make sure it all ties together well.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy where this is going. The Sylvaina is definitely a super slow burn here, since I’m mainly trying to focus on my own vision for 8.2 and beyond, but it’ll be here eventually.


	7. Chapter 7

“Wut ‘appened? De portal disappeared as soon as ya both went through it!” the rogue said as Sylvanas and Jaina emerged from the portal.

“That was Azshara’s doing,” Jaina explained. “She—“

“Azshara escaped,” Sylvanas blurt out, “with N’Zoth.” She winced slightly as Jaina frowned at her.

The rogue narrowed her eyes. “Wut?”

Jaina stepped in front of Sylvanas as the adventurers began to draw their weapons. Jaina kept her staff sheathed on her back, but she spoke in a warning tone. “Put your weapons down. There will be no more fighting today.”

“She betrayed us!” the rogue shouted, her allies yelling similar sentiments.

“She didn’t know this would happen,” Jaina said firmly. “This was a shock to both of us.”

“Why should we trust ya? Not long ago, ya were tryin’ to kill all of us!”

Jaina sucked in a breath and attempted to speak calmly. “When I was escaping Dazar’alor, I merely wanted to slow you down, so my allies could get out.”

The adventurers were shaking their heads. “Ya fled like a coward when ya realized ya couldn’t beat us,” the rogue spat.

Jaina licked her lips and sighed as the adventurers began to advance on her. She stood her ground, still refusing to draw her weapon.

“I don’t know how to make you trust me after everything. If my actions with freeing Baine and attempting to stop Azshara and N’Zoth aren’t enough, then please, take my life.”

Sylvanas managed to set aside her shock at Jaina’s words and moved in front of the mage. “It’s my fault. If anyone deserves to be cut down, it’s me.”

The rogue looked over her shoulder at her allies, then looked back at Sylvanas and Jaina.

“I don’t understand either of ya,” she said, shaking her head and sheathing her daggers on her belt. “Now we need to figure out how to deal wit’ both Azshara and N’Zoth.”

“N’Zoth is trapped inside Xal’atath’s dagger,” Jaina said. “Azshara managed to draw power from it, from him, but he’s still inside.”

“How’d ya trap ‘im?”

“My blood,” spoke up Sylvanas. “My blood can trap Old Gods, amongst other beings.”

“She should be able to trap Azshara as well,” Jaina said. “Azshara blew it. She revealed her own weakness.”

“Dis all sounds ridiculous...”

“We know,” Jaina said softly, the barest hint of a smile on her lips, “but Sylvanas and I can beat her, we just need help.”

“Now wut?”

“Sylvanas is going to turn herself in for now. We need to convince everyone she’s too valuable to execute, because she is. Will you help?”

The rogue shrugged. “I dunno what _we_ can do, but if wut ya say is true, den I guess we can try. Wut else is dere ta lose at dis point?”

Jaina looked down briefly, nodding her understanding, then said, “We need to show that Sylvanas regrets what’s happened and what she did at Teldrassil. Hopefully, she’ll be granted clemency. Azshara’s defeat depends on Sylvanas living.”

Jaina began casting a portal to Stormwind.

“Where do ya tink Azshara went?”

“I don’t know,” Sylvanas said. “She was using a titan facility when we confronted her.”

The rogue’s eyes went wide. “M.O.T.H.E.R. mentioned an unknown titan facility. Do ya tink it was dat one? Or do ya tink dere’s another somewhere?”

Jaina and Sylvanas exchanged glances. “Maybe there’s more than one,” Jaina breathed.

Sylvanas nodded. “Maybe there are several more we don’t know about.”

“What is she planning?” Jaina asked Sylvanas. “What could she want with multiple titan facilities?”

“Maybe she wants to somehow release more gods or titans into this world, perhaps harvest them for her own use, so she becomes the most powerful being of all.”

“Well, dat’s a scary thought...” said the rogue, making Sylvanas and Jaina turn to her.

“It is, indeed,” Jaina said. She shook her head, clearing it. “But, it doesn’t matter. We’re going to beat her and we’re going to beat anyone she allies with.”

The rogue sighed and nodded, she and her allies murmuring their agreement. “So de Warchief goes ta de Stockades and we try to convince everyone she is needed ta take down de naga queen?”

“Yes, and I’ll be with you,” said Jaina. “We’ll summon the other Horde leaders. You can help convince them, I’ll help convince the Alliance.”

“‘Dis will never work.”

“It will. I believe it will.”

“Ya startin’ ta sound like de old Jaina. De one who actually liked us, once upon a time.”

Jaina looked down briefly, an almost shy smile on her lips as her cheeks grew warm. “Maybe.”

“Good. I liked dat Jaina...”

“Me too,” Jaina admitted, still smiling.

“Well,” piped up Sylvanas, “I’m not exactly in a hurry to die, but it’s probably time we get going. The sooner we relay what happened and what we learned, the sooner you all can try convincing everyone to _not_ kill me for at least a little while...”

Jaina gestured to the Stormwind portal and inhaled deeply, letting her breath out slowly. “Ready?”

“No,” Sylvanas said, pouting.

Jaina wanted to reach for Sylvanas’ arm and give it a reassuring squeeze, but she resisted. It would not be proper, not in front of the Horde champions. The situation was already tense, the alliance between them tenuous at best. Instead, she clapped the banshee on the back and headed through the portal.

She emerged in the throne room with all eyes upon her. Present were Anduin, Genn, and Mathias. She ran a nervous hand through her hair as Anduin walked swiftly to her and gathered her in his arms, hugging her tightly. Jaina could feel him shaking with worry.

“I’m fine, Anduin,” she said softly and he only hugged her tighter. She closed her eyes and wondered how he seemed to know that she had been in a rather dangerous situation...

“I... had Mathias follow you when you left,” Anduin said somewhat awkwardly as he pulled back, reading her mind. “He saw you go into Azshara’s palace, but did not follow. He waited and after quite a while, several bright lights were glimpsed and screaming could be heard from inside.”

Jaina stiffened. She stepped back from Anduin and cleared her throat, folding her arms over her chest. “That’s... what I’m here to talk to you about.”

Sylvanas stepped through the portal then and Jaina sighed at the banshee’s rather impressive timing. She held up a hand when Anduin, Genn, and Mathias moved to attack. They stared blankly at her, then sheathed their weapons without being explicitly asked. Jaina was grateful they had chosen to avoid more bloodshed, at least for the time being.

She kept her hand raised, as the Horde champions filed in, one by one. The three men in front of her looked at her with their mouths agape.

“Jaina, what is going on?” Anduin asked, as evenly as he could manage. Genn was growling behind him.

“There’s a lot to explain,” Jaina began, “and we should gather the Horde leaders and the rest of the Alliance leaders here, so we can get it all out at once.”

“Jaina,” said Anduin, “what you’re asking is _impossible_. We are at war with the Horde, regardless of the temporary ceasefire we hold due to saving Baine.”

“Nothing is impossible, Anduin,” Jaina said calmly, “nothing.”

***

Hours later, everyone had been gathered at Stormwind Keep and Jaina had told the story of what had happened when she and Sylvanas met with Azshara.

Some had believed her, some had not.

That was not even the most difficult part. Now, she needed to convince everyone that Sylvanas was worth keeping alive. The woman in question had been put in chains for the time being and kept in the same room as everyone else, a magic dampening field nearby so she could not escape, though Jaina knew the banshee had no intention of doing so.

Tyrande Whisperwind and Malfurion Stormrage had listened to the tale without interrupting and Jaina had been grateful. If anyone had the right to be enraged, it was the two of them.

Nathanos sat near the banshee and Sylvanas appreciated him being near her. With everything happening so swiftly after Azshara’s escape, with everyone immediately heading to Stormwind, she had not been able to see him privately, to let him know that she had been betrayed because of her own foolishness.

He had to find out when everyone else did and Sylvanas found herself wracked with guilt. He had trusted her, believed in her, and she had let him down. Even so, it did not seem to matter. As Jaina relayed the tale, he had moved closer to her, had soothingly squeezed her shoulder and arm, had spoken quietly to her, telling her it was not her fault and that he still believed in everything she had done and everything she would do.

Perhaps, most importantly, he told her that he believed in _her_ , above all. More and more, she felt as though she was coming alive again. She leaned against him, whispered a thank you, and closed her eyes to avoid having to see all the looks people were giving her.

She briefly caught Jaina’s attention before she closed her eyes and noticed the sympathetic look in the mage’s eyes was gone, replaced by what she hoped was a serious, stoic look for the sake of convincing everyone she should live.

She worried, though, that perhaps their brief bonding had been temporary, or perhaps even a show put on by Jaina, that maybe the mage intended to see her imprisoned or killed the whole time and merely played along to earn her trust and stab her in the back later.

_“Do you trust me?”_

The mage had grasped her hands and asked such a simple question, but there was so much weight behind it. Sylvanas had not had to think about her answer, everything Jaina had said and done had led her to believe the mage was trustworthy.

But was she, really? Was Jaina on her side at all? Had she ever been? Did she even believe what Sylvanas had told her, what she had gone through, not knowing about the betrayal of Azshara, not having planned any of it?

_“Did you?”_

Sylvanas winced. Jaina’s voice had been cold and calm and Sylvanas took her at her word when she said she did not believe the banshee had been behind any of it.

She shook her head, felt Nathanos’ hand move down, his palm rubbing gentle circles into her back. Maybe Nathanos was the only one she could truly trust. Maybe he was the only one she could ever rely on to not betray her.

She narrowed her eyes, feeling herself stiffen, harden against her emotions, the feelings that threatened to make her feel alive again, make her feel weak. She saw Jaina’s expression change as she stared, thought she saw the mage inhale sharply, nervously, then Jaina turned from her.

A pang of guilt stabbed her chest, stabbed where her heart once beat. She shook her head and ignored it, setting her jaw and closing her eyes.

***

Jaina’s hands shook slightly as she turned away from Sylvanas. The banshee seemed so different now. Sylvanas had been vulnerable and soft before and now she seemed cold and hard.

Jaina began to doubt everything. Was she being played, as Azshara had allegedly played Sylvanas? Was all of this a game? Was the banshee’s plan to get so many leaders in one place to wipe everyone out?

A chill went through her.

No.

This was just her tough facade from earlier, it had to be. Sylvanas was just trying to appear strong in front of everyone, Jaina decided. She stole another look at Sylvanas, bristling at the way Nathanos had one hand on her back, the other now linked with one of her hands.

Jaina did not know why she reacted so strongly to Nathanos touching Sylvanas. Presumably, they were friends and confidants at the very least, and it was not Jaina’s business if there was anything more between the two.

So why did she care?

She chewed on her lip, hoping Sylvanas would open her eyes, would look at her, give her some reassurance as they had both given each other before.

Sylvanas opened her eyes then and looked directly at Jaina.

Jaina’s lower lip trembled and she tilted her head slightly, giving Sylvanas a kind, but worried look, her eyes glistening with tears.

Sylvanas seemed to soften before her eyes and Jaina swallowed the emotion rising in her throat. She gave Sylvanas a slight nod and the tension that had taken over her shoulders slipped away when Sylvanas carefully extracted her hand from Nathanos’ grasp and nodded back.

“ _Where is my sister_?!”

Alleria’s roar startled everyone in the room as she stomped in, her bow drawn and ready.

Sylvanas stiffened and she nearly rose from her seat, but remembered the chains and dampening field and let out an irritated sigh instead.

“Right here, Lady Sun,” Sylvanas said, as calmly as she could.

“Oh, don’t you dare.”

Sylvanas regarded her older sister wearily. “Kill me, if you must, if that is what you wish.”

“I should. They say—“

Sylvanas raised an eyebrow as Alleria stopped herself. “‘They’? Do continue, dear sister. Tell us of the ‘they’ of which you speak.”

Alleria tightened her grip on her bow, her arrow nocked and aimed directly at Sylvanas’ neck. “This is not about me,” she countered.

“You’re right, my sister. This is about stopping an Old God revolution before it starts, this is about trapping one of the greatest, most powerful threats ever known.” Sylvanas stared hard at Alleria. “Or can you not see past your own hatred of me that you would _doom_ your friends, this world, our baby _sister_?”

Alleria scoffed. “You expect me to believe that _anything_ coming out of your mouth isn’t laced with lies and betrayal?”

Sylvanas set her jaw. Her older sister would not get the better of her. She would not allow it. “As I said, my sister, if you wish to kill me, then do it. Just know that whatever happens after is on _your_ shoulders.”

No one had made an attempt to intervene, but Jaina stood ready, an ice spike in one palm, poised to be thrown to disarm Alleria if necessary. But Jaina did not make a move. Sylvanas had caught her eye and pursed her lips, giving Jaina a very brief, almost unnoticeable shake of her head, a warning to not interfere.

The others did not get involved because they did not care if Sylvanas lived or died. No one had yet begun any arguments in her favor and even if they had, some were so set in their ways that any forthcoming defense of Sylvanas may likely fall on deaf ears.

After all, they were all very strong. What was an ancient naga queen and an assortment of Old Gods and other creatures to this room full of incredibly powerful people?

Alleria stared daggers at Sylvanas, her bow still drawn, her aim still on the banshee. Void energy began to swirl and change her, she closed her eyes and shook her head and Sylvanas knew that Alleria could hear the voices, knew that she was either about to listen to them, or push them out of her mind.

She hoped against hope that her sister would choose the latter.

Another minute passed and Alleria slowly lowered her bow, put the arrow back in her quiver, and stepped towards her sister. She looked down at her as Sylvanas gazed up.

Alleria drew back her hand and smacked Sylvanas’ face hard, nearly making the banshee’s neck snap.

“I deserved that,” Sylvanas said softly.

“You deserve _far_ more than that,” Alleria spat at her. “You’re lucky I value our sister, our family, our friends, _this entire world_ more than my desire to end you.”

“Lucky indeed,” Sylvanas agreed with a nod. “But you may be one of few.” She looked about the room, eyes falling upon members of the Horde and Alliance alike. “Who else agrees with my sister?”

Tyrande did not speak, only held out a hand to Jaina and led the mage away. Sylvanas watched them go, feeling her dead heart nearly come to life again. She had caused so much pain, so much hurt by burning Teldrassil and she had not even planned it. She wanted to occupy the area, she had not intended on killing countless innocents.

But the longer she remained undead, remained a banshee, the more she felt herself change. She felt herself becoming heartless, felt herself becoming a monster. She swallowed. More than ever, she yearned to be alive. More than ever, she yearned to have her old life back. Ranger-General, commanding troops, fighting alongside her sisters, keeping Silvermoon and the whole of Quel’Thalas safe.

She would not shed tears, not here, not now. She would not. She could not. No one would believe they were real, no one would believe she had any remorse, believe she had any intention of doing anything that was not for her own gain.

But she could not stop them. Tears fell, slowly, quietly at first. Then the floodgates opened and she was sobbing in earnest, Nathanos doing his damnedest to comfort her, holding her tight as she wept. She could not be consoled and she found herself not caring that everyone, including Jaina and Tyrande who had walked off and then walked back at the sound of her crying, was watching.

No one spoke. Everyone just stared, forming their own thoughts and opinions on what was happening. Sylvanas did not care what anyone thought. Her tears, her emotions, were so very real. She no longer believed herself to be weak in wanting things to be the way they were, in wanting to be loved and cared for. She wanted the love of family and friends, wanted the support, wanted to be believed in.

Eventually, her tears subsided. Deep, wracking sobs faded into soft weeping, then finally into sniffles. She cleared her throat and wiped her eyes. She stared straight ahead, watching various reactions out of the corner of her eye.

Go’el, Baine, Saurfang, Lor’themar, Ji, and Thalyssra wore stoic expressions, with only the barest hint of emotion shining through. Gallywix stood near them, not seemingly caring about anything, choosing to ignore everyone around him and polish the tip of his cane. She hoped that any of them would support her, at least long enough to see everything through, to see Azshara defeated, to put a stop to whatever she had planned, to end the threat of returning Old Gods before it could truly start.

That was all she wanted, she realized. She had generally believed her life would be forfeit, even if she had not been fooled by Azshara, if she had managed to enlist the naga queen’s help and banish N’Zoth forever, tying up that tale in a neat little bow.

Still, though, she had hoped. She blamed—not “blamed,” exactly—Jaina Proudmoore. They had walked the halls, the winding paths of Azshara’s domain, and Sylvanas began trusting Jaina, believing in the mage little by little, believing that, maybe, there was a chance all of this could end well.

But she knew now that would not be possible. The best she could hope for was to be allowed to live long enough to fulfill her destiny.

She eyed the Alliance leaders. Alleria did not look too moved, but her expression had softened slightly. Anduin looked upset, but she could not tell if he looked that way out of sympathy for her or because he was disappointed and angry. Genn, even in his human form, looked very much like the worgen he was. His teeth were bared and he seemed to be struggling not to leap upon her and strangle her. The Council of Three Hammers did not look at her. Malfurion looked at her with disdain and she knew he was inwardly fighting the urge to kill her.

Tyrande stood next to him, her hand in his, wearing the same expression as her husband.

She wished she could find the words to say that would ease their pain, their suffering. She knew, however, that anything she said would come off as trite at best and mocking at worst. There was nothing she could say that would fix anything, nothing that would make the situation better.

If she could get out of here, if she could stop Azshara, that might work in her favor. Actions would always speak louder than words and that action would ring throughout the land.

There was a great deal riding on Jaina’s shoulders as well as the Horde champions’. She watched as the Horde leaders split off with her champions to talk.

Tyrande and Jaina had started to walk off again and Sylvanas watched them go.

“My lady,” came Nathanos’ smooth, quiet voice.

She felt comforted by his presence and his voice, but her eyes remained on Jaina until the mage was out of sight. She let out an involuntary sigh and Nathanos squeezed her hand.

She looked at him, her eyes tired, tears just about dried on her cheeks. She closed her eyes, instantly transported back to when she was alive, to when they were together, stealing moments where they could, sneaking away from their duties to be with each other.

She wanted that again, the feeling of belonging to someone, the feeling of being cared for, loved... but not with Nathanos. No, that relationship was over and she did not want to resume it. She was quite content to be his friend and she knew he felt the same, it was something they had discussed on more than one occasion and they had always come to the same conclusion: they were better off as friends.

But who, then, could she find that feeling with? What person in her life could _possibly_ care for her, the way she desired?

Her eyes drifted in the direction that Jaina and Tyrande had walked off and she gulped hard, the answer dancing in her head.

Jaina Proudmoore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOD, this was so hard to write. Next chapter is also done, though it’s short so I may add to it before posting, but that one was fairly difficult as well.
> 
> I wish Blizz would get their shit together. It’s so hard to root for characters when you don’t know their motivations and the story doesn’t want to address anything truly important.
> 
> It helps to have fanfic, but I would just really appreciate Blizz giving us some clues here.
> 
> In any case, hope everyone is still enjoying this. I’m having a blast digging into the lore and throwing my own twist on it.


	8. Chapter 8

“There are not enough words in _any_ language to express my disappointment in you,” Tyrande said, shaking faintly. Jaina could feel the anger radiating off the night elf in powerful waves.

“I know,” Jaina began, “I—“

“Just... stop.” She held up a hand, then clenched it into a fist and Jaina feared Tyrande might take a swing at her.

Jaina looked down, feeling appropriately scolded, and did not speak further.

“Tell me,” Tyrande said, her voice harsh, “did you forget about Garrosh? Forget about Theramore? Forget about all the friends and loved ones _lost forever_ when Garrosh dropped a mana bomb on _your_ city?”

Jaina clenched her teeth. She did not want to talk about Theramore now, did not want to relive the anguish... She opened her mouth and then closed it almost immediately, gasping softly, her shoulders shaking with anger and pain. She realized this was the point Tyrande was trying to make. Their homes had both been destroyed by Horde warchiefs and Tyrande clearly did not see any difference in the situations, did not see anything that set Garrosh and Sylvanas apart.

But how could she? She had not spent the time with Sylvanas that Jaina had, had not spoken with the banshee about how Sylvanas believed she was changing, had not stood by her side as she crumpled under the weight of betrayal.

To Tyrande, Sylvanas was just another corrupt warchief, not deserving of anything but imprisonment or death.

Even so, Jaina understood Tyrande’s reaction and her pain. Years later, Jaina still hurt, still mourned the loss of her friends. It was something she would never get over and she certainly could never expect Tyrande to do so, either.

Jaina had felt herself changing recently. She longed for peace again, she loathed being driven by hatred and rage, did not want to keep reacting to everything, as she had the last few years. She had told Kalec this and it was still true.

Kalec...

Kalec with his good heart, his pure love for her...

She forced him out of her head. It was inappropriate to be thinking of him now and she felt guilty he had even entered her mind. But light, did she ever miss him. Someday...

She shook her head, turning her focus back to Tyrande. She believed what Sylvanas had told her, believed Sylvanas felt remorse for what she had done, believed... in Sylvanas.

“I understand what you’re saying,” Jaina said, “I understand your point.”

“Is that true?” Tyrande asked, doubt in her tone. “I don’t think I believe you. Theramore changed you, and you know it.”

Jaina stiffened. “I _do_ know it. Do you know the kind of person I became after Theramore?” She was growing upset as she spoke. “I no longer wished for peace, I no longer cared about anyone in the Horde. If not for Go’el and Kalec stopping me, I would have _drowned_ Orgrimmar. Men, women, _children_ would have died by my hand.”

Tyrande’s expression was unreadable and Jaina continued.

“I went to Dalaran, a place I called home, and I started to purge the Sunreavers in retaliation. Was it right?” She did not wait for a response, she kept pressing on. “Of course it wasn’t. I reacted emotionally, angrily, I made things worse because I was hurting, because I was blinded by grief. I—”

“It doesn’t matter,” said Tyrande firmly, cutting her off. “None of that even compares to what Garrosh or Sylvanas did.”

“But where does it end?” Jaina’s eyes filled with tears and she struggled to speak through the emotion stuck in her throat. “ _When_ does it end? We’re in a neverending cycle of hatred, Tyrande. It _has_ to stop. _We_ have to make it stop.”

Tyrande’s eyes softened, shining with tears, as she searched Jaina’s. Just above a whisper, she asked, “Why does it have to be _us_ to make the sacrifice? Why is it never _them_?”

Jaina shook her head slightly. “I don’t know,” she whispered, “I don’t know.”

They were silent for a long while, then Tyrande lifted a hand and silently wiped the tears from Jaina’s cheeks as Jaina returned the favor. Jaina drew the night elf into a brief embrace, then they both stepped back.

When Tyrande spoke, there was a finality in her tone. “There’s only one way I’ll agree to keep that monster alive in order to dethrone Azshara.”

Jaina drew in a breath, terrified of what Tyrande was going to ask. She swallowed her fear and breathed, “Anything.”

***

Jaina walked back into the room with Tyrande by her side. She gave the woman a nod and stepped backwards, folding shaking hands behind her back.

“Everyone,” Tyrande said, her voice commanding the attention of all present, “it’s time to make a change. It’s time to recognize that our continued fighting is not only hurting us now, but will hurt future generations.

“There is... an incredible threat in Azshara, she is a powerful creature who must be stopped at all costs, as she may summon more beings to further her power, to prolong her reign. We cannot allow that to happen.

“As unlikely as it may seem, we apparently have the answer to stopping her right in front of us.”

Tyrande looked to Sylvanas and the banshee shivered at the pure, unadulterated disgust and abhorrence in her eyes.

“As unbelievable as it is, I have no reason to doubt what Lady Proudmoore shared with all of us earlier.” She took a breath, eyes still locked on Sylvanas. “I’ve already told the Lord Admiral that I am prepared to accept that the banshee will take down Azshara, but on one condition.”

Sylvanas dropped her gaze, but she could still feel Tyrande’s eyes burning into her. She knew what Tyrande’s condition was. It was quite obvious and Sylvanas expected nothing less.

“The condition being my death after all is said and done,” Sylvanas said calmly, looking back up. Her eyes fell upon Jaina and she watched as the mage’s eyes struggled to stay on her, pain and guilt in them, sorrow and regret written all over her face.

Sylvanas let her lips turn upwards in the tiniest of smiles. She had gotten what she needed, however briefly. The mage cared, Sylvanas could see it in her eyes. She knew going into this that Jaina was going to have to work some more powerful magic than her own in order to make Tyrande agree to anything.

She did not blame Jaina for it, was not disappointed or sad. Jaina had done what she had to do to ensure the future of their world and Sylvanas was determined to make sure she did what she needed to do as well.

Sylvanas stood, wiggling her wrists, making the chains rattle. “Let’s get to it, shall we? Who knows how long we have before Azshara activates another titan facility.”

Jaina breathed deeply and walked over to Sylvanas, hands trembling as she disabled the dampener and carefully held Sylvanas’ wrists as she unlocked the chains. Their eyes met and Jaina still looked pained. Sylvanas reassured her with a small smile.

“Can you give us a moment?” she asked Nathanos.

“Whatever you need, my lady,” Nathanos answered. He turned and walked away towards an empty corner of the room.

Sylvanas looked into Jaina’s eyes and said gently, “I don’t envy you. That must have been an extraordinarily difficult conversation you had with Tyrande.”

“It was,” Jaina said, looking down. Sylvanas could see tears in the mage’s eyes and she felt her heart stir once more, wishing she could erase the pain Jaina was in.

“Hey,” she whispered, lifting the mage’s chin. “We’re going to stop Azshara and that’s what’s important.”

Her voice thick, Jaina said, “I didn’t want it to be this way. I didn’t know what to do. I feel like you would have been killed regardless, possibly even without dealing with Azshara first, and that would have been even worse.”

“I think you’re right,” Sylvanas said. “You made the right decision. Everyone benefits, everyone lives.” She raised an eyebrow, her eyes twinkling. “Except me, of course. But then, I’m already dead.”

Jaina forced a smile at Sylvanas’ joke, at her attempt to lighten the mood. Something gnawed at her, though, and she found herself asking what she wanted an answer to, the question tumbling out of her mouth without her even thinking. “What’s going to happen when you—“

“When I die?” At Jaina’s slow nod, Sylvanas said, “I’m... not going to any sort of heaven. I’m not going anywhere good.” She smiled again, but Jaina did not return it. “Hmm, perhaps I should have just kept my mouth shut on that one...”

Jaina shook her head. “No, I’m glad you told me.”

“But now you’re going to feel guilty and there’s no need. I made my bed, Jaina, now I’m going to have to lie in it. It’s no one’s fault but my own.”

Jaina looked at her and Sylvanas felt the mage’s ocean blue eyes deep in her soul.

“I... want you to know that I appreciate everything you’ve done. It’s been a long time since anyone but Nathanos had faith in me and I’m...” She trailed off, tears in her eyes and a sob beginning to rise in her throat. “I’m extremely grateful to you for just... believing in me.”

Jaina’s eyes filled with tears as well and she could only manage a nod, not trusting herself to speak.

“You’re a beautiful person, Jaina Proudmoore,” Sylvanas whispered, and she threw caution to the wind, aware that they were probably being watched, and briefly clasped Jaina’s face in her hands, kissing her forehead. “Come on, let’s go speak with M.O.T.H.E.R. about other titan facilities. She may be able to help us narrow down the location of Azshara.”

Jaina nodded again and said quietly, “I don’t think the two of us will be able to travel alone.”

“Probably not,” Sylvanas said, smirking. “I imagine my big sister will want to come along and keep me in line. Tyrande, too, I’m sure...”

Jaina finally began to relax. There was nothing more she could do, she decided, so she may as well try to enjoy herself. “Should make for an interesting trip...”

Sylvanas grinned and Jaina smiled. “Interesting indeed.”

Jaina cast a portal to Silithus and, just as Sylvanas expected, Alleria and Tyrande came wandering over. She nodded solemnly at them, but neither returned it.

“Ready?” Jaina asked Sylvanas.

“No,” Sylvanas pouted.

Jaina, once again, felt the urge to console Sylvanas. Sighing gently, not caring anymore what anyone thought, she gave the banshee’s arm a reassuring squeeze. Tyrande and Alleria frowned at the action, but they knew it was of no importance, Sylvanas would be dead soon enough.

What did a brief moment of comfort matter, when one was going to be leaving this world anyway?

The four women stepped through the portal, arriving near Magni and many Horde and Alliance adventurers alike. They made their way to the Chamber of Heart, heading inside and through the crowd, reaching M.O.T.H.E.R.

Jaina’s breath caught in her throat as her eyes fell upon a familiar half-elf, half-human man, with radiant blue hair. She smiled, she could not help it. She had not expected to see him so soon and her heart swelled. Perhaps, this was fate. She broke off from her companions and walked over to him.

“Kalec,” she breathed.

He brightened when he saw her and Jaina’s heart ached. “Jaina.”

“I... wanted to see you,” she began, the words tumbling quickly from her lips. “It’s been some time since we last saw each other, but I keep finding myself thinking about that meeting and the... kiss... and you. I keep thinking about you.” Jaina looked hopeful, but the way Kalec’s face seemed to fall made her think she was too late.

Kalec ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head almost in disbelief. “I’m sorry, Jaina.”

Jaina felt tears in her eyes and she nodded her understanding. “I shouldn’t have bothered you,” she whispered. A bit louder, she said, “I have to go. Goodbye, Kalec.”

She began walking away, only stopping when Kalec rushed to her and took her hands in his. “I feel like I owe you an explanation.”

Jaina tried to step back, but Kalec held her firmly. “You don’t owe me anything, Kalec.”

He kept talking, even as Jaina shook her head. “I... recently sought out Kiry, just to have a talk. I found her in Stranglethorn Vale and we chatted for some time. I started to leave after our conversation, but she pulled me back.” He looked down.

“I don’t want to hear this,” Jaina said weakly.

“Kiry kissed me,” Kalec continued and Jaina felt a sob rise in her throat. “We had only ever been friends, neither one of us considered anything beyond friendship, until that day. It just... felt right.”

Jaina finally succeeded in pulling her hands away and began walking away again. “Stop. Please. I’m begging you.”

She had begun to feel as she had when Arthas was breaking up with her. He had desperately tried to make her see that everything was for the best, that everything would turn out all right, when she knew otherwise, when she was breaking as he spoke.

Her heart was pounding so hard and so fast that she thought it might actually burst out of her chest.

“I’m sorry,” Kalec was saying, “I’m so sorry, Jaina.”

Jaina was shaking her head vigorously. “Just stop,” she whispered. “Be happy, you deserve it. Just stop trying to justify it to me. Please.”

She finally moved away from him, leaving the Chamber and walking through the sand, far away from everyone. She sank to her knees, completely numb. She dropped her head to her hands and wept. She had done what she had wanted, with Go’el’s earlier encouragement in telling her she could do anything she set her mind to, if she wanted it badly enough.

She stood and wiped her eyes, trying to catch her breath. Despite how much it hurt knowing Kalec was with someone else, she was relieved she could now close the door on any possible romantic reconciliation with him.

It was over.

She felt a brief bit of comfort as her thoughts turned almost immediately to another. Someone as lonely as she was, someone she had grown to care for, despite how unlikely it had seemed.

Sylvanas Windrunner.

“What happened?”

Jaina gasped, startled, not expecting the woman in question to have materialized beside her. “Where are Alleria and Tyrande?” she asked.

“Still inside,” said Sylvanas. “We all saw you talking with Kalecgos, then you took off.”

“It’s nothing,” Jaina said, as firmly as she could. “Find out what M.O.T.H.E.R. knows. I’ll wait here.”

Sylvanas looked upon her kindly. “Jaina...”

Jaina shook her head and Sylvanas understood, dropping the subject. Sylvanas looked at her for a few more moments, then leaned forward and kissed Jaina’s cheek. She walked back towards the Chamber.

Jaina slowly reached up and touched her cheek where Sylvanas had kissed her and she shivered. She felt something stir within her and she gulped as she watched the banshee walk away. As if things were not complicated enough, now she had this to consider.

“Oh Light...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof.
> 
> So I have another chapter about done, just editing it and all that, and I have a couple ending chapters I wrote forever ago before I really got into this story and let it take me where it wanted. Those will have to be heavily edited and then there’s at least one more chapter to fit in before those last couple of chapters.
> 
> I think this is my favorite story I’ve written and I think it’s because it’s so heavily lore-focused with the promise of a relationship, where my other stories have generally been the other way around. There will be Sylvaina, there will be a rating change, but right now, I’m just loving crafting a story that isn’t dependent on romance.
> 
> Yes, I know, this probably makes me a bad shipper, but fuck it. WoW lore has always been interesting to me, even if I don’t know anywhere near all of it or even most of it, and playing with it is fun.
> 
> Hope this chapter was an enjoyable read. Thanks, as always, for clicking.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I overestimated how many more chapters I was going to have. There’s just one more after this. I also have an unused chapter from where I was originally going to have the last couple of chapters end up and I may post that as a bonus after the story is fully posted.
> 
> Also, I’ll be changing the rating for the final chapter.

“So, where are we going?” Jaina asked when Sylvanas, Alleria, and Tyrande finally emerged from the Chamber of Heart.

“Uldorus,” said Tyrande.

Jaina squinted, looking between Alleria and Tyrande. “Where is that?”

“I’ll take us there,” Alleria said, beginning to cast a void portal.

Jaina shivered as the portal swirled with powerful energy, powerful magic, making her uneasy.

Sylvanas smirked. “How convenient, sister,” she purred, “your void friends certainly come in handy.”

Alleria scowled. “Hmph. This is almost over, then I won’t need to worry about you hurting anyone anymore.”

“No,” Sylvanas said curtly, “because _I’ll_ be the one being hurt. I’ll be in hell, or purgatory, or some mix of the two. It won’t be peaceful.” Alleria and Tyrande raised curious eyebrows. Sylvanas smiled. “It’s a fitting end for me, after everything I’ve done, after everything that’s happened. You can live on knowing that I’ll be punished forever.”

Jaina winced. She did not want to think about Sylvanas’ afterlife. She did not want to think about this woman being forced to spend forever in what essentially would be a torture chamber. She did not think anyone deserved that, regardless of what they had done.

Sylvanas clicked her tongue and put her hands out in front of her, cracking her knuckles.

“‘Uldorus,’” she said, repeating the name. “Sounds like a lovely place.” She hopped through the portal, leaving Jaina, Alleria, and Tyrande behind.

“Is what she said true?” Tyrande asked, looking between Jaina and Alleria.

Alleria shrugged and Jaina said, “She mentioned it earlier, before we left for Silithus. I asked her what would happen when she died.”

“How does she know?” Tyrande questioned.

“I don’t know,” Jaina said, feeling her shoulders tremble slightly. “I didn’t ask.”

Alleria frowned. “We still have a bit of a walk once we go through. Plenty of time to find out, if she’ll even tell us, if she isn’t lying.”

Jaina clenched her fists behind her back. She felt, deep down, that Sylvanas was telling the truth, and it irritated her to see the banshee be doubted. What good would it do for Sylvanas to lie about her fate? Tyrande, especially, would want to see her punished for Teldrassil. She would not gain any sympathy from the night elf and it certainly did not seem she would gain any from her sister, either.

“Let’s go,” Jaina said and the two women nodded, stepping through, with Jaina entering last.

“This place looks worse than the hell I’m going to,” Sylvanas declared with a rueful chuckle, looking about the barren brown and purple wasteland. “Where have your void friends taken us, Lady Sun?”

Alleria growled and ignored her.

“Touchy subject?” Sylvanas gave her sister’s arm a good-natured pinch and instantly held up her hands in surrender as Alleria drew her bow and whirled on her.

Tyrande shook her head and walked past everyone. Jaina sighed at the two sisters. “Can we avoid the sibling rivalry, please?”

Sylvanas and Alleria exchanged looks, both frowning. Alleria put away her bow and caught up with Tyrande in a few long strides.

Jaina fell into step alongside Sylvanas, as she had done before in Azshara’s palace. After a while, Sylvanas spoke, her tone hushed and just a bit emotional.

“I’m going to miss you, Alleria, and our Little Moon.” Sylvanas swallowed briefly and continued, “I know neither of you will miss me, but I want you to know that I think about you both all the time, and will continue to do so once I’m gone.”

Alleria stopped abruptly and Sylvanas and Jaina nearly bumped into her. Alleria turned and hissed, “Do you expect me to believe _anything_ you say, little sister?”

“No,” Sylvanas said softly and Alleria’s eyes went wide. “I don’t _expect_ you to believe anything, I just _hope_ that you will.”

Alleria searched her eyes for a moment, then turned back around and continued to walk. “Tell me something, Sylvanas,” she said after a short while, “how is it you know you’re going to spend eternity suffering?”

“I flung myself off the Frozen Throne years ago,” Sylvanas answered. “Val’kyr brought me back. I was grateful. As much as I wished to leave this existence behind, I did not want to face the fate that I saw.”

“Coward,” Alleria scoffed.

“I am,” Sylvanas agreed and she saw Alleria and Tyrande stiffen.

“I hope you don’t expect sympathy, banshee,” Tyrande said coldly.

“I don’t deserve anyone’s sympathy,” Sylvanas said. “I only want to stop Azshara and save this world before I leave it.” She looked down, kicking a rock. “I’m grateful to you both for giving me that chance, because I know I don’t deserve it.”

“You sound remorseful and respectful, banshee,” Tyrande noted somewhat bitterly. “Where was _this_ Sylvanas when you sent my home up in flames?”

“Gone,” Sylvanas replied. “She was gone. I reacted emotionally. I was upset. I—“

“You sound like Jaina.”

Sylvanas glanced at Jaina as they continued to walk, finding her with her face flushed and her head down. She smiled gently, hoping Jaina could see it out of the corner of her eye. It seemed she could, because her lips turned up slightly.

“Tyrande...”

“What?”

Sylvanas licked her lips and spoke quietly. “I hesitate to say anything, because I know that nothing I say will reverse what I did. I just want to say that not a day goes by that I don’t regret the choice I made. I wish I could take it back.” She swallowed hard against the lump in her throat. “I’m sorry.”

Tyrande said nothing, but Sylvanas thought she heard the night elf sniffle. They walked in silence for some time.

***

“Jaina...”

“Hm?”

“We never did have that ‘long talk’ we discussed in Azshara’s palace.”

“No,” Jaina murmured, “we didn’t.”

“We can talk now, if you like,” Sylvanas offered. “My sister and Tyrande may even appreciate some of the answers.”

Jaina saw Alleria and Tyrande exchange curious looks.

“All right,” Jaina began, “I want to know about Derek and Baine. What did you plan for them before Baine intervened with Derek and we intervened with Baine?” She took a breath and said, “Derek said you planned to condition him. Is that true?”

“He believed it was, which was the plan. The idea was to make him and everyone else believe that was the case,” Sylvanas said. “I had no intention of harming him or you or any of your family. What I needed was to set events in motion that would ultimately get the attention of the Alliance and Horde, to bring them together to defeat N’Zoth.”

“That holds true for Baine as well?”

“Yes. He was never in any danger, nor were any of you who came to retrieve him. If I had wanted any of you dead, we would not be having this conversation.”

Alleria laughed and Jaina and Sylvanas looked towards her. “You don’t _actually_ believe what she’s saying, do you?”

Jaina was silent for a moment, unsure how much of her personal feelings she should reveal to Alleria and Tyrande. “I do,” she said finally. “I have no reason to doubt her, not after what we witnessed with Azshara.”

Alleria cleared her throat and did not comment further and Sylvanas let out a brief sigh of relief.

“Anything else you’d like to know?”

Jaina thought for a moment, recalling what she had told Sylvanas when they were journeying through the palace, then asked, “How did all of this start? What made you decide to try to redeem yourself after what you did?”

Sylvanas stopped walking and whispered, “I heard a voice.”

All eyes were upon her, the other three women stopped walking as well, their attention rapt.

“The voice told me to go down to the underhold of Orgrimmar to talk. It told me I would be the savior Azeroth needed. It told me I was important, that I would need to do things that my allies and I would not agree with, but were necessary to ensure N’Zoth’s imprisonment.”

“Who did this voice claim to be?” Tyrande asked, her eyes narrowed.

Sylvanas turned to her. “Elune.”

Tyrande clenched her fists, shaking a bit. “And you believed that? How utterly _desperate_ must you have been to believe that _Elune_ would come to you? To _you_?!”

“ _Very_ ,” Sylvanas bit back. “I had killed my own people, believing they were betraying me, I had burned Teldrassil out of anger. I was the most desperate I had ever been.”

Tyrande relaxed her hands. Alleria stepped forward, poking Sylvanas in the chest.

“Who was it, then, baby sister? Who told you that you would be the ‘savior of Azeroth’?”

Alleria’s tone was mocking and Sylvanas shrank back slightly, feeling bullied. She deserved it, she knew. She deserved everything, but it hurt. It hurt to have someone she once loved unconditionally, _still_ loved, treat her like she was a pile of junk to be discarded and never given a second thought.

Sylvanas steeled herself, fighting back the emotion threatening to spill from her. “Azshara,” she said, “it was Azshara. She was also the one to whisper to Vol’jin to tell him I should be made Warchief. She was playing quite the long game.”

“And now we’re going to stop her,” Jaina cut in. “We’re going to be rid of her forever.”

“Hopefully,” Alleria said, doubt in her voice. “Maybe she just wanted you to think you could also imprison her, so that you would come find her and she would have a trap ready.”

“I don’t think so,” said Jaina. “Just judging by our conversation with her, I think she got overconfident. I think she was so close to victory she could taste it and she didn’t consider that she could possibly lose, could possibly foil her own plans.”

“I think you’re right,” said Tyrande, thoughtfully. “Azshara is powerful and certainly capable of long-term plans, but she’s not above being cocky.”

“Fine,” said Alleria, “but we best be on our guard.”

“Of course, sister. We’ll be prepared for whatever she has in store for us.”

Alleria fixed Sylvanas with a scowl, but she nodded all the same. “Let’s get going,” she said. “It shouldn’t be too far, now.”

***

“This place is massive,” Jaina breathed, gazing upon the titan facility when they finally reached it. It was a beautiful work of art, despite the frightening power contained within. “Shall we go inside?”

Alleria drew her bow, ready for a fight if one was coming. “Let’s get this over with.”

She approached a console in front of the building’s tall and wide closed doors. The console and the facility hummed to life, the doors slowly parting vertically, allowing the four women entry. Alleria walked in with Jaina following close behind. They turned a corner and were out of sight, leaving Sylvanas and Tyrande outside.

Sylvanas began to walk inside when Tyrande roughly pulled her back, slamming her hard against a wall. Tyrande pressed her forearm against Sylvanas’ throat, making it difficult for her to talk.

When Tyrande spoke, her voice was tightly controlled and Sylvanas found herself feeling incredibly, unexpectedly afraid of this woman, this Night Warrior. Her eyes were dark and haunting as she said, “If you _ever_ mention Teldrassil again, or how sorry you feel, or how you want to take it back... I will _kill_ you before you can even bat an eye.”

Sylvanas was unable to respond, either through words or a nod because Tyrande’s arm was keeping her neck pressed firmly against the wall. Pathetic sounds worked their way from her throat and Tyrande finally dropped her arm.

Leaning close, Tyrande whispered in such a cold tone that Sylvanas shivered. “Do you understand, you _worthless_ abomination?”

Setting her jaw, trying to steel herself, Sylvanas spoke a single, strangled word in response, “Yes.”

“Good.” Tyrande fixed her with a disgusted look, then made her way inside.

Sylvanas watched her go, then slumped down to the ground, massaging her throat. Tyrande had not been able to hurt her, but the night elf had certainly made it unpleasant for her to speak. She took a minute to collect herself, wishing she had not said anything about Teldrassil. She knew that anything she had to say would not go over well and yet, she had chosen to speak anyway.

It had been an emotional response to say what she did and when the words left her mouth, she had felt better. But it was not about her, it was not about her feeling better, it was about Tyrande and she should have stayed silent.

She stood slowly and rubbed her throat one last time before walking inside to catch up with the others.

***

“Took you long enough,” Alleria said, giving Sylvanas a hard shove when the banshee found them. “Did you get lost, baby sister?”

Tyrande walked over to Sylvanas, who fought the urge to take a step back. “Your sister and I had a lovely little conversation before we came inside. I think she was just... reflecting... on what we spoke about.” She gave Sylvanas a hard look, her eyes black as night. “Isn’t that right, _Sylvanas_?”

The way Tyrande said her name made Sylvanas wince, but she nodded to keep up appearances. “It’s true,” Sylvanas said, her voice a bit hoarse, not taking her eyes off the Night Warrior, “we had a nice chat outside.”

When Tyrande finally turned away, Sylvanas sought out Jaina, finding her looking extremely uncomfortable. She knew that Jaina had seen right through the exchange between her and Tyrande.

Jaina walked over to Sylvanas and the banshee saw the mage squint as her eyes fell upon the marks on her neck. She looked into Sylvanas’ eyes and Sylvanas saw the level of worry and fear in them and she forced a smile, tilting her head to try and indicate that she was fine.

Alleria and Tyrande had started walking again, oblivious to Sylvanas and Jaina. They disappeared down a hall and Jaina tenderly, carefully brushed Sylvanas’ throat with her fingertips.

“Are you all right?”

Sylvanas nodded. Her voice still hoarse, she said, “Don’t worry about me, Jaina. I’m not worth it.”

Jaina looked upset. “I think you are.”

Sylvanas smiled, gazing into Jaina’s eyes. “It means more to me than I can say that you believe that.”

Jaina returned the smile and took a deep breath. She wanted to do more, she wanted to hold the banshee, wanted to embrace her, wanted to keep her close, tell her everything would be all right, tell her she would take care of everything.

She resisted, her hands awkwardly fidgeting at her sides. It was so unexpected that she had begun to feel for Sylvanas, had begun to see her as more than an enemy turned tentative ally. But what did it matter? Sylvanas was doomed and so was any hope that Jaina had of keeping her safe.

With a heavy sigh that made her chest ache, made her heart hurt, she simply nodded, and she and Sylvanas began to walk towards the hall where Alleria and Tyrande had gone.

***

The four women finally reached the main chamber of the titan facility and looked around. Sylvanas and Jaina exchanged looks, both unnerved by how similar it was to the one in Azshara’s palace.

Alleria brushed a console with her fingers. “This has been used recently,” she said slowly. “That’s not good.”

“Not good for _you_ ,” came Azshara’s silky smooth voice as she materialized into view. “Excellent for _me_.”

“Azshara...”

Azshara turned to Tyrande. “Oh, one of my subjects from before my ascension. How... _quaint_ you look. You could benefit from some improvements...”

“I will _never_ serve you, you wretched creature! You betrayed our _people_!”

“‘Betrayal’ is such a strong word,” Azshara mused, “let’s not use that...”

“It’s _accurate_ ,” Tyrande spat.

“Hmm, perhaps,” Azshara allowed, then changed the subject. “What, exactly, are the four of you doing here? Particularly _you two_...” She raised a wicked eyebrow at Jaina and Sylvanas, a sinister smirk twisting her mouth.

Tyrande and Alleria glanced at them, then turned back, shaking their heads, clearly figuring that Azshara was just trying to distract them.

“They’re here because we’re going to put an end to your reign, once and for all!” Tyrande shouted, her eyes deep black pools of night.

“I’m not afraid of any of you landwalkers,” said Azshara, chuckling. “What could _any_ of you possibly do to me?”

Calmly, Sylvanas sliced open her palm, allowing her blood to spill forth. Azshara’s eyes went wide.

“I can trap you.”

Azshara slithered over to Sylvanas, taking the banshee’s bleeding hand in both of hers. “You don’t have a vessel,” Azshara countered. She traced the wound on Sylvanas’ palm. “Can’t trap me if there’s nothing to trap me _in_ , my dear.”

“You mean something like this?” Alleria produced the dagger of Xal’atath from a compartment on another nearby console.

Azshara went pale. “You don’t know what you’re doing...”

“Glad to see you kept such an ‘important object’ safe,” Sylvanas cooed, taking the dagger when Alleria offered it to her.

“Certainly couldn’t entrust it to a ‘couple of landwalkers,’” Jaina added, smirking.

Azshara lunged at Sylvanas, but the banshee expertly dodged out of the way and held the dagger just above her bleeding palm.

“Any last words?”

“When I get out,” Azshara gritted, a sneer on her lips, “ _YOU... WILL... KNEEL_!”

“You wish.”

Sylvanas touched the dagger to her hand, then pressed a button on the console, as she had seen Azshara do when they trapped N’Zoth.

“Close your eyes!” Jaina cried and they all did so as a blinding light erupted and Azshara’s screams and N’Zoth’s laughter filled the room.

In a matter of moments, it was over.

Sylvanas opened her eyes and looked at the glowing dagger in her hand. She could hear Azshara shouting at N’Zoth while N’Zoth simply laughed at her words.

“It’s over,” she said softly.

Jaina walked over to her, feeling emotionally drained, and embraced her strongly. She did not care that Alleria and Tyrande were watching. Sylvanas had saved the world and Jaina was going to give her a grateful hug at the very least.

Sylvanas closed her eyes against the withering stares of her sister and Tyrande and held Jaina with the hand that was not bleeding. She felt Jaina burrow into her neck and squeeze her tighter and she smiled into the mage’s shoulder.

“You did it,” Jaina whispered, “you saved us all.”

“I couldn’t have done it without you,” Sylvanas whispered back, and added, a bit louder, “ _all_ of you.”

Tyrande and Alleria looked at each other then back at the thoroughly confusing display before them.

“Well,” Alleria began, “I suppose that’s that.”

Tyrande took the dagger from Sylvanas when she held it out and said, “I’ll keep this, unless there are any objections.”

Sylvanas, her eyes open again, shook her head. “All yours.”

She closed her eyes once more, feeling herself melt into Jaina’s touch as the mage melted into her own. The world seemed to fall away, leaving only the two of them in each other’s arms. She clutched Jaina tighter, not wanting to let her go, not caring that her sister and Tyrande must be incredibly suspicious of the two of them.

Jaina knew that they would need to separate at some point, but for now, she refused. She fit perfectly in Sylvanas’ arms and Sylvanas fit perfectly in hers. There was something here, Jaina realized, and she could tell Sylvanas felt it, too. A quiet sob caught in her throat and she pressed further against Sylvanas, felt the banshee pull her ever closer, to where one could barely tell where either of them ended and the other began.

Alleria began casting a void portal back to Stormwind. “You did well... Lady Moon... but it is not enough to make up for your actions.”

She sighed and Sylvanas opened her eyes, watching a single tear roll down Alleria’s cheek.

“Take care of Little Moon,” Sylvanas whispered.

“I will.”

“I love you, my sister.”

Alleria had more tears shining in her eyes now and she ducked her head, disappearing through the portal.

Tyrande gave Sylvanas a look, a look mixed with anger and sorrow, understanding and acceptance. There was no forgiveness in the look, but Sylvanas did not expect there to be. Before she went through the portal, Tyrande gave Sylvanas a stiff nod, which the banshee returned, sadness and regret in her eyes.

Left alone, Sylvanas and Jaina continued to hold each other, neither wanting to let go, though they knew they must. Finally, reluctantly, they parted, and Sylvanas took Jaina’s hands in hers.

“Time to go,” she said with a sad smile.

Jaina nodded. “Let’s get out of here.”

Sylvanas looked about the chamber and shuddered lightly. “Mm, let’s. This place is a bit chilling...”

“No,” Jaina said and Sylvanas looked at her, confused. “Let’s just get out of here, let’s go somewhere and never look back.”

“What...?” Sylvanas dropped Jaina’s hands to reach up and cup her face, searching her eyes. “You can’t possibly be suggesting—“

“I am,” Jaina said, her eyes sparkling, her tone excited. “Just the two of us, let’s just go.”

Sylvanas pressed her forehead against Jaina’s, her hands beginning to shake. “We can’t do that.”

“Why not?”

“I’ve accepted my fate, Jaina,” Sylvanas said calmly.

“I haven’t,” Jaina said, her tone defiant.

Sylvanas smiled and pulled back to sweetly kiss Jaina’s forehead. “You’re crazy.”

“No more so than anyone else,” Jaina countered.

“Think about what you’re saying,” Sylvanas said gently, rationally. “You’re putting yourself in harm’s way, making yourself a target for Horde and Alliance if you do this.”

“I don’t care,” Jaina protested. “You saved everyone, you saved our world.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Sylvanas said, shaking her head. “One good deed, however significant, won’t undo everything else.”

Jaina’s shoulders trembled and tears clogged her throat. “I feel like I know you,” she whispered. “We’ve spent so little time together and yet, I feel like I know so much about who you really are.”

Sylvanas caressed Jaina’s face, felt her heart begin to ache. “I feel the same, but I won’t let you do this.”

“Are you going to stop me?” Sylvanas looked baffled and Jaina gritted, “I will drag you, kicking and screaming, if I have to.”

Sylvanas laughed and Jaina smiled. “How about a compromise?” she suggested.

“Depends.”

“We spend the rest of the day together. We find a quiet place, just us, to talk and share a bottle of wine, perhaps.”

Jaina frowned. “And then you go to the Stockades? To your death? No, I won’t allow it.”

Sylvanas stood her ground. “I won’t allow you to become a fugitive for me.”

Jaina licked her lips, resigned, but still upset. “Fine,” she said.

Sylvanas smiled again. “I knew you’d come around.”

“I’m still not okay with this,” Jaina murmured. “I’ve killed people, too. Should I also be sentenced to death?”

Sylvanas shook her head.

“Then why is it different for you?”

“Because it is. You cannot remotely compare anything you’ve done with anything I’ve done.” Sylvanas sighed and kissed Jaina’s forehead again. “You know there’s a difference between what I’ve done and what others, including you, have done. It’s not the same. I made the worst decisions in my life when I chose to cut down Calia and my own and when I burned Teldrassil. I regret what I did, you know that. But that regret and banishing Azshara and N’Zoth cannot absolve me of my crimes.”

Sylvanas tucked Jaina’s hair behind her ear and pressed their foreheads together again.

“Besides,” she continued, “your heart has always been in the right place, Jaina. Mine... has rarely ever been.”

“I don’t want to talk about this anymore,” Jaina said quietly, a touch of anger in her voice.

“Then, let’s do something else.”

Jaina nodded mutely and Sylvanas hurt. She was not certain what to do to make Jaina feel better, to make the mage see that what she was doing was right, that accepting her fate was the correct choice.

Sylvanas felt a small smile on her lips and she whispered, “There’s something I want to do before we leave, if it’s all right with you.”

Jaina looked exhausted and weak and she nodded again, looking down. Sylvanas tilted her chin upwards, looking deeply into ocean blue eyes that were shining with tears. Sighing nervously, Sylvanas leaned in and Jaina abruptly pulled back.

“What are you doing?” she asked and Sylvanas did not think she sounded as though she was against what Sylvanas wanted, merely that she was terrified of her own feelings.

Her smile growing, Sylvanas whispered, “C’mere...” and she pressed against Jaina, lips brushing the mage’s, as she wrapped her arms around Jaina and kissed her tenderly.

Jaina responded instantly, resting her arms around Sylvanas’ neck, gently parting chilled lips with a warm tongue, a soft moan in her throat as they continued to kiss.

Time passed so quickly while they were in each other’s arms, kissing so deeply, so lovingly, that they were both shaken to their very cores.

Sylvanas began to consider Jaina’s idea, even though she knew it was wrong, knew that she couldn’t allow Jaina to be an accessory. She was not thinking logically or rationally, she was thinking emotionally, thinking about how she wanted to stay in Jaina’s arms forever.

Jaina shivered as they kissed. She felt herself grow warm, wanting to get out of this place and be alone with Sylvanas in some cozy cottage or the forest floor or an inn where no one knew them or anywhere, just as long as they were together.

She pulled back and began casting a portal. Sylvanas leaned forward, kissing her neck sweetly as Jaina finished the portal. Jaina closed her eyes, swaying slightly on her feet.

“Where does that portal lead?”

“A secret room in Dalaran. No one will be able to bother us.” There was a knowing look in her eye and Sylvanas could not help but smirk.

“Sounds lovely,” Sylvanas murmured, kissing her neck again.

Jaina took Sylvanas by the hand and led her through the portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more and this journey is over. Thanks for coming along so far. I’ve loved writing this and I’ve loved seeing such positive responses to it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, this is it. Hope you enjoy how it wraps up. Also yes, this has gone from Teen to Explicit, so keep that in mind before you read if smut makes you uncomfortable.

They emerged in a room with a bed, desk, various tables, and comfortable looking chairs. Snacks and wine filled one small table and Jaina picked up two glasses while Sylvanas popped the cork on a bottle of wine and poured.

Jaina handed Sylvanas a glass and held hers up.

Sylvanas quirked an eyebrow. “Toast?”

Jaina nodded. “To you.”

Sylvanas shook her head. “To _you_.”

Jaina smiled a bit. “Fine. To _us_.”

They clinked their glasses and took long sips before setting them down. Sylvanas took Jaina’s hands in hers, linking their fingers together. She leaned forward just as Jaina did and they kissed again.

“We have the rest of the day,” Sylvanas whispered against her lips.

“That we do,” Jaina whispered back.

“What should we do?” Sylvanas had pulled back just a bit, a grin spreading across her face.

“I have an idea...”

“Just one?”

Jaina’s face flushed. “One idea with several steps.”

“Oh, I see,” Sylvanas murmured, stealing a kiss. “What’s step one?”

Jaina kissed her sweetly. “We’re already doing it.”

“Uh huh,” Sylvanas whispered, moving her hands to the front of Jaina’s corset. “And step two?” She began to undress Jaina, leaving soft kisses along the mage’s collarbone as she did so. “Do I have the right idea?”

“Mhm...”

Sylvanas let Jaina’s corset fall to the floor and gently removed her cloak from around her shoulders, letting the piece of fabric fall to the floor as well. Sylvanas let her eyes linger on Jaina’s bare breasts before leaning forward and kissing them, drawing a stiff nipple into her mouth as her hands deftly undid Jaina’s pants and pushed them down to the floor along with her panties.

Jaina shivered and set to work undressing Sylvanas, taking off any armor she could reach while Sylvanas kept herself entertained with Jaina’s breasts. The banshee pulled back reluctantly, letting a plush breast bounce out of her mouth and helped to swiftly remove her own armor.

They stood before one another, naked, but not touching for the moment.

“You’re so beautiful,” Sylvanas said softly, adding sincerely, “and I don’t just mean how you look.”

“So are you,” Jaina breathed.

Sylvanas leaned down to lavish Jaina’s breasts again and Jaina’s hands went to the back of her head, running through silvery blonde hair, holding the banshee close.

Sylvanas drew back and led Jaina to the bed, climbing into it. She pulled Jaina close, needing to hold her, and they lay in one another’s arms, their legs entwining, kissing softly. Sylvanas ran her hands over Jaina’s body, stroking wondrous, sensual curves.

She traced designs on Jaina’s stomach and sighed softly when Jaina’s hands began to explore her body, running along bold curves and strong muscles.

She broke their kiss to look into Jaina’s eyes as she moved a hand between the mage’s thighs, her fingers grazing soft, sensitive skin. She moved her hand upwards, stopping just below Jaina’s sex and Jaina answered the unspoken question with a deep kiss as she pressed herself against Sylvanas’ hand.

Sylvanas slid her fingers up and between, feeling Jaina tremble and push eagerly against her. Sylvanas knew what Jaina wanted, what she needed from her, but they had one night and Sylvanas wanted to savor it.

She rubbed Jaina slowly, soaked fingers touching near her entrance, then moving up ever so gently to caress Jaina’s clit, drawing forth a whimper and a moan as Jaina closed her eyes, losing herself in Sylvanas’ incredible touch.

Jaina sought out Sylvanas’ lips, claiming the banshee’s mouth as she trembled, never wanting Sylvanas to stop touching her. She thought about what she had said earlier, taking Sylvanas and just getting out, not going back to Stormwind, not turning Sylvanas in. She needed this, she needed Sylvanas. Everything was so perfect now. She was wrapped up with Sylvanas, pleasure and happiness flowing through her.

She did not want it to end. Sylvanas had moved a finger inside her, then a second, meeting only the slightest resistance and Jaina let out a soft cry, emotion taking over.

“I want you,” she whispered then, a sob escaping her lips.

“You have me,” Sylvanas whispered back, hooking her fingers near Jaina’s front wall, the pads of her fingertips running along the ridge, making Jaina shake with desire.

Jaina shook her head. “I want you forever. I don’t want to lose you when I’ve just found you.”

Sylvanas kissed Jaina then, squeezing her eyes shut against her tears. Jaina’s words sounded so good, so sweet, so pure. She was hurting again, her heart desperately wanting Jaina, desperately wanting to stay with her, but her mind knew she could not.

Still kissing the mage, Sylvanas moved her thumb to Jaina’s clit and the mage cried out against her lips, the two of them holding each other close. The way Jaina was trembling in Sylvanas’ arms, the way soft moans spilled from her lips, the way her thighs squeezed together, the way she kept pushing herself against the banshee, let Sylvanas know how close she was.

Sylvanas kept her pace, did not speed up, did not slow down. She curled her fingers inside Jaina as her thumb circled the mage’s clit. Jaina tensed, involuntarily digging her nails into Sylvanas’ shoulders and back, making the banshee shiver.

Jaina was shaking hard, she had never experienced quite this strong of an emotional and physical connection with anyone and it alternately scared her and made her feel so completely, utterly _alive_. She felt her climax continuing to build and she frantically kissed Sylvanas, clasping the banshee’s face in trembling hands, sobbing Sylvanas’ name against cool lips as she came, feeling her orgasm rip through her body, making every hair stand on end, making her toes curl, making her lose herself completely in the banshee as the aftershocks shook her to her core.

“Don’t leave me,” she whimpered, breathing shakily. “Please, don’t leave me.”

Sylvanas was in such emotional turmoil, such pain, that she almost did not notice that Jaina had begun to touch her fervently, kissing her neck as she slipped a hand between her legs, rubbing her clit with impossibly gentle fingers.

She could not escape, could she?

It would never work. The two of them on the run, forever. Where would they go? What would they do? She closed her eyes, her focus turning to Jaina’s touch and how amazing it felt.

She felt so _alive_.

The mage had moved two fingers inside, curling, rubbing, spreading, twisting... Her hand felt so _good_. Sylvanas shook, quiet moans slipping from her. She did not want to leave Jaina, did not want to face the eternal torment that awaited her.

But, she knew she had to do so. She knew that was the right decision. Her story could not have a happy ending, she did not deserve it, even if she had saved the world and countless lives, present and future. She did not deserve it...

Did she?

She was so close. Jaina’s touch was everything she needed, everything she wanted, and she wanted it forever. She never wanted to leave this woman, this wonderful woman who helped her save everyone, who fought the best she could to keep her alive, who simply _believed_ in her.

She was crying in earnest now, holding Jaina close, kissing her strongly, eagerly, writhing against her hand, so close to the release she needed. Jaina’s thumb moved in quick circles, fingers deftly stroking inside, building Sylvanas up until she exploded, crying Jaina’s name, shaking violently, burying her face in the mage’s neck as she tried to recover.

“I can’t,” she sobbed. “I can’t, Jaina. I can’t ruin your life. You don’t deserve to spend your life on the run from the people you love.”

Jaina swallowed and reached up to touch Sylvanas’ face. “I’ll be on the run with someone I...” She paused, nervous and scared. Taking a breath to steady herself, she whispered, “Someone I love.”

Sylvanas shook her head. Her heart was breaking. She did not want to hear this, did not want to hear Jaina say she loved her. And yet, it was all she wanted to hear, because she realized she loved Jaina, too.

“After everything, Tyrande, Malfurion, my sisters, everyone... they deserve to have peace, the peace that my death will bring them.”

Jaina moved closer, holding Sylvanas close, kissing her cheeks and forehead. “They can still have peace,” she said softly. “Don’t you deserve peace, too? Don’t I? Doesn’t everyone?”

Sylvanas did not have the strength to argue. She would never convince Jaina and at this point, she was no longer certain she wanted to convince her. Maybe Jaina was right, but bailing on her responsibility would not end well. She knew Jaina was aware of that, knew that deep down, the mage was just blinded by emotion. Blinded by her love for the banshee.

It hurt. It hurt so much but it felt _so good_ to be loved again. It was all she wanted and she had finally found it. Did she really want to throw that away?

“I want to sleep,” she whispered, emotionally exhausted, and Jaina nodded wearily. They closed their eyes, arms wrapped tight around each other.

***

Jaina yawned and stretched when she woke, freezing when she realized Sylvanas was not in bed with her. She sat up and looked about the room, but the banshee was not there.

She sprang from the bed, dressing swiftly, and looked around the room again, trying to find any sort of clue, a note, anything, that may indicate where Sylvanas had gone. Finding nothing, she cast a portal to Stormwind with shaky hands and stepped through.

Anduin and Genn looked at her in surprise and she ran a hand through her hair, feeling frazzled. Alleria and Tyrande approached her, cautious looks on their faces.

“Where is my sister?” Alleria asked gently.

“I don’t know,” Jaina burst out. “I don’t know.”

“Where did you go after we left?” Tyrande spoke carefully and Jaina swallowed hard.

“I took her to Dalaran,” she said. “A room far away from anyone. We talked for a bit about what was going to happen, then we fell asleep. When I woke up, she was gone.”

“No note?” Alleria questioned.

Jaina shook her head. “There was nothing.”

Tyrande sighed gently. “You said the cycle of hatred breaks when we break it. I... suggested to Anduin that she be exiled instead. She... did not quite redeem herself, as true redemption is not possible, but she showed remorse for what she did and respect for us, and she wanted to save this world, even knowing the fate that awaited her.”

Jaina looked at her blankly, barely comprehending what Tyrande was saying. She trembled, tears filling her eyes. Tyrande lay a gentle hand on her shoulder.

“If she took off, she’s already exiled herself.” Breathing deeply, Tyrande said, “When you see her again, tell her she is to live as an exile and that she is not to show her face anywhere near Horde or Alliance.”

Jaina’s mouth dropped open and she asked, “How do you know I’ll see her again? She didn’t leave a note, I don’t think she wants to be found.”

Alleria gave her a small smile. “Don’t worry. She’ll find you.”

“I—“ Jaina stopped and looked down. Tyrande and Alleria turned and walked away, giving her knowing nods as they went. Jaina fought against the tears forming in her eyes. She looked around, spying Go’el sitting by himself in an adjacent room. She smiled to herself and went to him, sitting beside him.

“Are you all right?” Go’el asked, bumping her shoulder with his.

She returned the bump, murmuring, “I will be.”

“I was not expecting Tyrande to suggest exile. I would have thought she’d push for life imprisonment instead, if she believed Sylvanas should live.”

Jaina sighed. “I wasn’t expecting it, either. I know how much she must have struggled with that decision. I don’t think she’ll regret it.”

Go’el shook his head. “When Sylvanas finds out, I doubt she’ll do anything to jeopardize the second chance given to her by Tyrande.”

“I don’t know how she’ll find out,” Jaina said. Tyrande and Alleria’s words gnawed at her, but she was still unsure. “Maybe through Nathanos, I suppose, if she seeks him out.”

“Or you,” Go’el said gently, briefly squeezing her hand.

Jaina shook her head. “I don’t know.”

“Tyrande and Alleria pulled me aside to ask if I knew anything about your interactions with Sylvanas.”

Jaina gulped hard.

“I told them I did not and they shared what happened when you all took down Azshara.”

Jaina put her head in her hands. She and Sylvanas had abandoned all rational thought and happily hugged one another. Tyrande and Alleria had, naturally, suspected something between the two of them and had told Go’el. She wondered if their emotional embrace had had any bearing on what Tyrande had told Anduin, choosing exile for Sylvanas over death.

Maybe, it had. Maybe, Jaina had been Sylvanas’ savior.

The thought comforted her and she leaned against Go’el.

“It’s almost dinnertime,” Go’el said kindly.

Jaina smiled. “I could go for a hot meal.”

Go’el grinned. “Then we best be on our way to Nagrand. Aggra will have both our heads if dinner gets cold.”

They stood and Jaina cast a portal. They stepped through and emerged in the plains of Nagrand. They began walking, Go’el eventually leading them to the small house in the middle of a large plot of land that he and his family called home.

“Aggra? I’m home!” he called. “And I brought a guest, someone I think you’ll be very happy to see...”

Aggra opened the door and walked out. Her hands flew to her mouth upon seeing Jaina’s smiling face and she ran over in an instant, wrapping the mage in a sweet hug.

“Come inside, both of you,” Aggra said, pulling back and putting her arms around Go’el and Jaina’s shoulders. “Dinner’s ready and the kids are so excited for you to be home, Go’el, and I know they’ll love to see you, Jaina.”

Jaina smiled, happy tears in her eyes, and the three made their way inside.

***

“That was wonderful,” Jaina said, once dinner was over and the conversation had died down. She stood and gave Aggra a hug.

“I want you back here again soon,” Aggra said, giving Jaina’s cheeks a squeeze.

“I will,” Jaina said, “I promise.”

Go’el opened the door. “I’ll walk you out.”

“I’m so happy we got to do this,” Jaina said, beaming, “I was afraid things may go south with N’Zoth and Azshara and we may never have the chance.”

Go’el smiled. “I told you we’re made of strong stuff.”

“We absolutely are.”

They stood together and looked up at the night sky. Jaina was reminded of the night they had freed Baine, how they sat together and looked at the few twinkling stars in the dark. The stars had looked to be full of hope and they still were, Jaina thought.

She was hopeful, too. Hopeful that she would see Sylvanas again, hopeful that her ending and Sylvanas’ ending may be happy ones, may even intertwine.

“It’s getting late,” Jaina said after a while, “I should get home and let you get back to your family.”

Go’el nodded and swept her into a quick hug. “Remember what Aggra said, come back soon.”

Jaina chuckled as she drew back. “I will. I’ll see you.”

Go’el gave her a nod and disappeared inside. Jaina began to cast a portal, then stopped, choosing instead to walk for a little while, enjoy the night and the stars, and the gentle breeze that ruffled her hair and her cloak.

She smiled to herself. If nothing else, she was happy. Two major threats had been locked away and it seemed a tentative peace could exist between the factions. Jaina felt as though she could breathe again and she hoped the feeling would last for some time to come.

She had been walking for a few minutes when she heard the sound of boots crunching in the dirt behind her. “Who’s there?” she asked, wielding ice spikes in both hands as she spun around.

She gasped and dropped her hands, tears springing to her eyes.

“I’m glad I followed you from Stormwind. You may have been difficult to find tonight.”

Sylvanas was standing with her hands folded behind her back, a warm smile on her lips.

“You were in Stormwind?” Jaina asked, walking towards her.

Sylvanas met the mage halfway and held out her hands. Jaina took them in hers immediately.

“I was, though not at first. I wandered around the ruins of Lordaeron for some time, before I made my way back to Stormwind. I stayed away from everyone when I got there, hiding where no one could find me. I went to the throne room, where everyone was still gathered, but I was too late to have heard any conversations. I arrived right as you and Go’el slipped through your portal. I went through without anyone seeing me and I tailed you both to his house. I waited around until the visit was over, followed you again, and... here I am.”

Jaina breathed deeply, her heart pounding with excitement and relief. “Tyrande suggested you be exiled instead of executed. You get to live.”

Sylvanas smiled, giving Jaina a kiss. “Things worked out and you didn’t have to be a fugitive for me.”

“I wouldn’t have cared,” Jaina said, wrapping her arms around Sylvanas’ neck and leaning against her.

“I know,” Sylvanas said, “but I would have. That’s why I left without saying anything. I didn’t want you involved.”

Jaina felt tears fall down her cheeks. “So you would have stayed with me?”

Sylvanas nodded, swallowing hard and whispering, “It’s been so long since I felt loved, Jaina. I couldn’t walk away from that feeling.” She paused and said, smiling, “I couldn’t walk away from _you_.”

Their lips met in a deep, beautiful, loving kiss. Jaina held on tight, Sylvanas wrapping her in a secure embrace as they kissed.

As unlikely as it was, Sylvanas Windrunner had found someone who cared for her, who would fight for her, who believed in her, who _loved_ her. She had not expected her story to end this way, did not think a happy ending was in the cards for her.

Jaina Proudmoore had made it possible.

Jaina had made her feel alive.

Jaina had given her hope.

Jaina... had made her believe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <333
> 
> I had such an unbelievable time planning and writing this out. It took several different turns than I had originally counted on, sometimes while I was in the middle of writing a chapter. I’d be happily typing and then I’d start typing something unexpected and I’d have a lightbulb moment and just change where I was going and it would work out.
> 
> As I mentioned at the beginning of the previous chapter, I have a chapter that is mostly unedited and represents where I was previously planning on going. I might go ahead and toss that up on here because I was actually kind of bummed that I wasn’t able to fit it in with my plans. It was one of the first chapters I wrote, before I even had a true sense of where the story would take me.
> 
> In any case, I hope people liked this conclusion. I wasn’t entirely intending on wrapping it up neatly (the unposted chapter and another chapter I had partially written actually had them on the run, but I ultimately didn’t want to go that direction. It had the potential to be pretty interesting, but it was also going to be difficult because it meant that not only was Sylvanas being hunted, but all the good that Jaina tried to do would be erased, since everyone would be hunting her as well), but with Jaina and Tyrande's talk earlier, with Alleria softening... I felt like a happy ending would work out better.
> 
> That about wraps it up, I think. Thank you all _so much_ for the feedback. It really made me think and helped shape the story as well.
> 
> Thank you all for clicking. <333


End file.
